Slayer's Life with Monster Girls
by yaboijacrispy
Summary: After successfully stopping the demonic invasion of the UAC Mars base, the Doomslayer is betrayed by Dr. Samuel Hayden, after teleporting the Slayer to an alternate universe, the Slayer soon finds himself in Japan. Join the Slayer in his everyday life living with girls who are anything but human as he tries to adjust to his new life with no demons, hopefully.
1. Everyday Life with Betrayal

It had only been a short time after Samuel Hayden's betrayal, after killing Olivia Pierce and stopping the demon invasion of Mars the Slayer thought it was finally over until Hayden left him with his parting words " _I can't kill you - but I won't have you standing in our way... until we meet again."_ After a flash of blinding light enveloped the Slayer, he could feel his rage growing and silently swore to end Hayden and destroy the Argent Tower, if he were ever able to return. After a pain filled journey using the tether the Slayer found himself in a grassy area, the bright sun shining down on him and the big blue sky, it had almost seemed that he'd forgotten these sights. Sitting up and observing his surroundings the Slayer realized that he was currently in the middle of a park and he also noticed that he wasn't alone, other humans just like him were walking around and strolling down the streets. At first the Slayer was shocked, it had been so long since he saw another human being, well, one that wasn't trying to unleash the forces of Hell upon humanity, but he noticed some of the humans looked…off. Some humans had ears and tails, claws and hooves, even wings and horns. The Slayer's first instinct was to whip out his Super Shotgun to end these humanoids, but it soon dawned on him that these creatures were the total opposite of the demons he was used to, some of them were walking alongside their human counterparts, playing, talking and generally enjoying the park. " _ **Vega.**_ " was the first words to leave the Slayers mouth, he had to know, where the hell was he?

" **It seems that the tether has sent us back to the planet Earth."**

" _Yeah, no shit._ " The Slayer thought as he pointed towards one of the creatures. " _ **And that?**_ " " **My scans detect that they are not human but, I cannot detect any Argent energy signals coming from them either** "  
" _ **So we can rule out demons.**_ " The Slayer thought

" **If my theory is correct, the tether must have sent you to Earth, however this is not the Earth you know but a parallel Earth."**

The Slayer sighed in annoyance he was getting pretty tired of being sent through different dimensions against his will.

" **It also appears that this version of Earth is populated by creatures from Earth mythology."**

" _So monsters then._ " The Slayer thought as his super shotgun dematerialized from his hands, but his weapon didn't go unnoticed it seemed a person who was watching the Doomslayer draw out his weapon had called the police and the Slayer soon found himself surrounded by cops with their guns drawn. "Jimen ni notte atama no ushiro ni te o oku!" one of the officers shakily yelled at the Slayer, he noticed that many of the officers seemed pretty intimidated by his size and stature. " _ **VEGA.**_ " The Slayer said in a gruff voice. " **It appears that the officers are speaking Japanese, shall I translate for you?"** The Slayer nodded his head as VEGA began the translation. " **The officer is ordering you to get on the ground and to put your hands behind your head, it appears that you are being placed under arrest.** "

Great just great the Slayer hadn't even been on Earth for 15 minutes and someone already was threatening him. "JIMEN NI NOTTE ATAMA NO USHIRO NI TE O OKU!" the officer yelled again having regained his composure. Glaring at the officer from under his Praetor helmet the Slayer balled up his fists and took a fighting stance. The officers, feeling threatened by this took the safety off their guns and took aim at the man in the suit of armor, but before any of them pulled the trigger… "CHOTTO MATTE!" the shout gained the officer's and the Slayer's attention as they saw a woman with raven black hair wearing a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black blazer and matching professional skirt, black pantyhose and heels step out of the newly formed crowd of people. The woman in question began to walk toward the Slayer, the officers began to tense up preparing for the worst but to their surprise the Slayer took on a calmer stance, the woman finally stopped a few inches away from the Slayer, "Watashi ga itte iru koto o rikai dekimasu ka?" the woman said, right on cue VEGA began the translation " **She is asking if you can understand her?"** The Slayer shook his head .

"Anata ga watashi o rikaidekinainara, anata ga watashi ga itta koto o dō yatte shitte imasu ka?" " **She is asking how can you understand her right now?** " The Slayer, in response tapped on his helmet, the woman seemed to get what he was trying to say and nodded in response "Anata ga watashi ni shitagatte kudasai?" " **She wants you to follow her so you can get away from public eyes.** " The Slayer looked around and finally noticed the large crowd of people that had formed all staring at him with eyes laced with fear. Some people flinched as the Slayer turned his gaze on them.

"Anata ga taiho sa rete inai koto o shinpaishinaidekudasai." With the Slayer's attention turned back to her the woman turned around and yelled at the officers "Shita ni tatsu! Kare wa kyōide wanai!" and with that the officers became a lot more relaxed as they holstered their guns. " **She says not to worry you are not under arrest and has ordered the officers to stand down.** " The woman turned back to the Slayer "Forō shite kudasai." she said as she began to walk towards a black car parked on the side of the street. " **She is asking you to follow her.** " Turning back one more time to look at the crowd the Doomslayer began to make his way towards the car " **I will begin the creation of a translation module so you can understand Japanese.** " The Slayer only grunted in response as he got into the car sitting right next to the woman as the car began to drive away."

That was 4 months ago though to the Slayer it only felt like yesterday, the woman identified herself as Kuroko Smith a government agent that was sent to deal with the Slayer but was able to calm the situation, during the car ride VEGA had finally installed the translation mod on the Slayer's Suit so he could finally understand Japanese, the car finally stopped at a police station where Smith took the Slayer straight into an interrogation room, seems like the most logical thing to do when a 6 foot tall man covered in military esque armor armed with a shotgun appears in the middle of a public park in broad daylight,once in the interrogation room Smith of course asked the Slayer where he came from, the Slayer or mostly VEGA recounted to Smith the invasion of the Mars colony. At first she was skeptical of the Slayer's stories, any sane person would, but after viewing the various holo-videos VEGA had recorded of the Slayer ripping and tearing through hordes of demons, she quickly change her tune, right after she spat out her coffee and puked on the floor after seeing the huge amounts of pure gore that was shown to her "No wonder why he's armed." she thought after wiping her mouth. In turn VEGA on the Slayer's behalf had asked her about the whole "monsters walking around with humans thing". Smith explained the "Interspecies Exchange Bill" which the UN had revealed to the public that monsters exist among them and in turn used the bill to integrate monsters into human society. The Slayer also found out that on this world there was no UAC nor a colony on Mars and no colonies meant no Argent energy. The Slayer sighed in relief as he knew this meant one thing, no Argent energy= no demons.

Once the interrogation was over the Slayer, now free to go walked out of the police station and stood out on the street. Smith noticed that the Slayer wasn't going anywhere but he was just standing there but it dawned on her that he had no place to go or money for the basic necessities. At first she shrugged it off and began to walk back to her office knowing if she helped him it would mean more paperwork for her but she began to pity the Slayer, after all that had happened to him the horrors he had witnessed on Mars, Smith knew in her heart that she had to help him.

Walking towards the door Smith yelled toward the Doomslayer, "Hey!, I can help you find a place to stay!"

" **I believe using your skills as a mercenary, you will be able to afford a place to-** " VEGA's idea to become a mercenary was interrupted as the Slayer turned his attention towards Smith, at first he was torn between VEGA's idea and Smith's offer but quickly shrugged and walked back into the police station. "So I noticed you have nowhere to go so, I figured as a welcome to this Earth gift, how about I get you a place to stay? Is that alright Doom-kun?" Smith said as she took a sip of her coffee, the Slayer only nodded in response. "Great, let's get the paperwork started." Smith smiled as she led the Slayer into her office.

It only took a few days but the Slayer had a home of his own and money provided by the Japanese government, of course the government was hesitant to give money to a heavily armed man clad in armor but Smith was able to convince them seeing how the Slayer was technically an being from another universe and an extra terrestrial and it would've been a great way to welcome the Slayer to Japan.

2 months had passed and the Slayer fully settled into his new home though it wasn't completely sound since the Slayer had nightmares every night of the horrors he had witnessed throughout his life, but on the bright side he didn't have to keep fighting for his life every day or carry the fate of the world on his shoulders. He even found a way to upload VEGA as an A.I. for his house, but somehow he felt.. Empty inside. He had nothing to do countless days and months he fought for humanity against the armies of Hell but now he had no purpose but to laze around and watch T.V. all day. But it all changed one day when the Slayer heard his doorbell ring. " **Ms. Smith is at the door.** " VEGA announced as the Slayer grunted in response getting up from the couch, opening the front door the Slayer thought it was gonna be another "Smith routine" the Slayer got surprisingly good at cooking for himself and Smith always dropped by to get some free breakfast from him, even though he tried to intimidate her a few times she only shrugged it off and always waltzed through the door to the dining table. As time went by the Slayer just rolled with it but this time he wasn't ready for who Smith brought with her.

"Doom-kun I'm happy to say that you're application for the Interspecies Exchange Bill was accepted, you are now able to have a homestay live with you." Smith happily said with a smile on her face as she handed a bunch of papers to the Slayer "And speaking of which." she said as she stepped aside revealing her guest a Lamia girl with long bright red hair and amber eyes, with slitted snake pupils, large red and pointed ears. With small red scales on her cheeks and wearing a yellow 'D' hair clip on each side of her head, wearing a red blouse with a yellow jacket over it and a denim skirt tightened around her snake half. "Doom-kun this is Miia from now on she'll be living with you."

"H-hello m-my name is Miia, it's nice to meet you, please take care of me." the lamia said as she bowed her head.

The Slayer invited Smith and Miia into his house as he led them to the living room and once they were inside the Slayer pulled Smith aside to speak with her, though VEGA would be doing most of the talking. " **The Doomslayer asks, why is there a Lamia here?"** "Isn't it obvious Doom-kun?" Smith said as she took a sip of her coffee "You're application for the Interspecies Exchange Program was accepted." " **The Doomslayer says he never put in an application for the program.** " "Oh, is that so?" Smith said as she put a finger to her mouth feigning innocence. "Well honestly Doom-kun now that she's here I can't be bothered taking her back to live with another host."

" _Smith's laziness at its finest._ " The Slayer thought as he rolled his eyes under his helmet, the Slayer was starting to get more and more annoyed at Smith for the fact she brought a liminal to his house unannounced from a program that he didn't even apply for. "But there is another reason why I brought her here." Putting a hand on the Slayer's shoulder Smith explained to him the real reason Miia was there "You need someone, you can't just stay cooped up in your home all the time. Look, I understand what you're going through, living on an Earth different than the one you know where you're surrounded by peace and quiet and you don't have to fight to survive everyday." Smith then took off her sunglasses as she stared deeply into the Slayer's visor "You need companionship, now I'm not doing this because I'm lazy… well partially because of that but I'm doing it for you Doom-kun, just give her a chance, please?"

The Slayer didn't know what to think, at first he thought this was another scheme for Smith to avoid doing her job but now she actually showed genuine compassion towards the Slayer, hell she even took off her sunglasses and in the few months that the Slayer got to know Smith was that she only takes off her sunglasses are when things are about to get serious. Ever since the first invasion of Hell the Slayer never needed anyone, well except VEGA, most of the people he met were for a short period of time, or the demons got to them and of course most of them betrayed the Slayer for their own goals. Thinking back to Smith's words the Slayer internally debated with himself , did he really need companionship?

After a few minutes of silence the Slayer looked back to and gave her a nod, feeling relieved and giving the Slayer a smile Smith walked past the Slayer and headed towards the front door, "A wise choice Doom-kun, though you should probably go talk to Miia you know, get to know her a bit." Smith said as she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. The Slayer then walked into the living room and sat on the opposite side of the room facing Miia. "Big." the Lamia thought "He's so big." intimidating was an understatement when seeing the Doomslayer for the first time Miia was as nervous as can be, even worse now that they were now completely alone together. Slowly and slowly Miia started to feel dejected, the Slayer hadn't said anything since he sat down " _Maybe he doesn't want me here_." Miia said in her thoughts " _Maybe Smith made a mistake_." " _Maybe he hates Lamias or maybe he hates liminals in general._ " Miia began to feel unwanted even more now that those thoughts crossed her mind. Miia was brought out of her thoughts at the sight of the Slayer getting up and leaving the room without a word, with that Miia felt like she didn't belong there even tears started to form in her eyes " _He definitely doesn't want me here._ " Miia thought to herself while trying to hold back her tears.

Miia was surprised when she felt something touch her tail, turning to check whatever the feeling was she was shocked to see the Slayer place multiple blankets on her tail. Once he was done the Slayer headed to the thermostat and turned it up all the way to 95 degrees, the Slayer then walked towards the kitchen where Miia could hear the clanging of pots and pans. "D-does he really want me here?" Miia whispered to herself until an unknown voice knocked Miia out of her current shock, " **Greetings Ms. Miia."**

"KYAH!" Miia yelped as she jumped from her seat as she tried to look around to find the source of the voice "Who's there?" " **I am VEGA, I am an A.I. uploaded into the Doomslayer's house, it is a pleasure to meet you.** " "Oh, I see well it's nice to meet you too VEGA." Miia felt a bit silly talking to literal thin air and actually have it respond back to her. " **The Doomslayer has notified me of your arrival and your current status as his homestay.** " "Homestay?" Miia thought to herself she was still shocked to see that the Slayer actually did want her to stay. "Hey, VEGA?" " **Yes Ms. Miia?** "

"Does he really want me to be here?, to live with him I mean." " **Of course, after some careful consideration the Doomlayer has decided to let you stay as his homestay.** "

"Then what's he doing now?" " **The Doomslayer is currently preparing a pot of hot tea for the both of you, considering that Lamias are cold-blooded and require heat.** "

"Wait so he knows about how Lamias need to stay warm?"

" **Indeed, ever since he arrived he has been reading about different liminal species including Lamias** "

Miia began to feel elated, the Slayer actually wanted her to live with him, but he didn't even bother to talk to her. "VEGA, if he really wants me here, why doesn't he talk to me?" " **The Doomslayer is a man of few words, even I do not know why he never speaks, but he has on very rare occasions.** "

Once VEGA's explanation was over the Slayer returned from the kitchen holding a teapot which he poured the tea into Miia's cup. Finally gaining the courage to talk to the Doomslayer Miia finally asked him "Mr. Slayer." The Slayer looked over to Miia as he placed the teapot on the table and sat back down. "D-do you honestly, really want me here?" Miia finally asked. Silence surrounded the room after Miia's question Miia truly hoped for the Slayer to say yes. To her surprise and joy the Slayer nodded in response. and Miia could've sworn she saw under that bright visor she could see the Slayer smiling at her, The Slayer was surprised too when Miia began to cry, " **The Doomslayer apologizes if his actions had hurt you in any way."** "No, no it's okay." Miia said while drying her eyes "I'm just so happy, at first I thought you didn't like me but now, I'm so glad to be with you." Miia then launched herself towards the Slayer knocking them both down as Miia pulled the Slayer into a tight embrace. "Thank you for letting me stay….. Darling."


	2. Everyday Life with a Lamia

Months had passed since Miia's arrival and with her arrival brought changes to the Slayer's household, to accommodate Miias length of her tail the Japanese government sent out workers to remodel the Slayer's house to make sure Miia was comfortable enough to stay, and speaking of Miia ever since the day of her arrival she became, infatuated with the Slayer even calling him "Darling" from now on. It took a bit of time for the Slayer to adjust to living with a Lamia mostly because her physiology was a lot different than a regular humans, so the Slayer had to help her around the house like heating her baths for her and helping her up the stairs.

At 9:00 AM in the morning the Slayer's alarm clock went off in his bedroom, once the Slayer was fully awake he tried to move but felt an intense pressure around his praetor suit, looking to his right he was met with the familiar face of Miia pressed up against him as her tail coiled around his legs. Slightly nudging Miia in an effort to get her to wake up the Slayer could feel her grip tightening around his legs until she finally woke up a bit. "Mmm just a few more degrees." " **The Doomslayer is wondering why are you in his bed Ms. Miia?"** "I was feeling cold and I couldn't warm myself up, so I figured I could use you to warm myself up Darling." " **The Doomslayer says that he can prepare a hot bath for you."** "No way Darling!" Miia said as she wrapped her tail around his neck as he tried to get up and pulled him back onto the bed. The Slayers eyes were now met with the sight of of Miia's breasts pressed up against his visor "I want **you** to heat me up Darling." "Ah, I can feel my heat rising." The pressure of Miia's tail wrapping around the Slayer was, uncomfortable to say the least, sure the Slayer had dealt with worse and his praetor suit could probably handle the pressure but there was only one problem, Miia's breasts were blocking the helmets air vents. "This is bad." the Slayer thought to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to wriggle himself out of Miia's grasp. "Ahn, Darling don't be so rough." Miia sleepily, things got worse as it got harder and harder to breathe as the Slayer frantically tried to find and object or something that would help get Miia to let go of him. His right hand finally grasped something but as he felt his hand grab the unknown object Miia immediately woke up "Ah! Da-darling what're you doing to my tail."

"A weak spot?" The Slayer thought to himself as he used 2 fingers to apply a small amount of pressure against the tip of her tail. "AAAAHHNN!" Miia moaned, " **It appears that the tip of her tail is an erogenous zone, might I suggest squeezing it until she lets go** "

Taking VEGA's advice the Slayer proceeded to squeeze Miia's tail making her moan more and more in the process, the Slayer could feel her tail tighten around his body as his suit creaked at the sudden increase in pressure and he started to feel lightheaded he needed air and FAST. "Ah, Ah Darling if you keep playing with my tail so roughly!" Suddenly Miia's tail lost it's grip as the Slayer gasped and took in as much air as he could before Miia grabbed his head and forced it into her cleavage as her tail wrapped around him again. "Ah, Darling I-I can't hold it.. Anymore." "No way" the Slayer thought, he didn't. "I'm CUMINNGG!" Miia screamed as she climaxed. He did. "Ok Darling, I'm getting up, sorry for causing you trouble but you sure do have a lot of energy this morning, Darling?" Miia found the Slayer in a coughing fit desperately trying to get air into his lungs as he repeatedly thought to himself " _I just jacked off a snake_."

A few minutes later the Slayer was in the bathroom preparing a bath for Miia, once the water was at the right temperature for her the Slayer began to wonder about the changes Miia brought with her, the bathroom and the toilet were enormous compared to what he had before another thought crossed his mind, "How does she use the toilet anyway." The Slayer's thought were interrupted at the sound of Miia entering the bathroom "How's the water?" she asked as she entered " **The Doomslayer has prepared the bath at the right temperature per your requests Ms. Miia.** " But the Slayer wasn't ready for what he saw when he turned around to face Miia, who was completely nude. "Ah, thanks Darling." Miia smiled at him as she entered the bath "Aaaah, it's nice and warm, Japanese baths are the best!" The Slayer tried his best to look away from Miia since it was pretty awkward for her to be completely naked a few feet away from him. "Oh, by the way Darling, I read a book that Japan has a bunch of hot springs, I wanna visit one with you sometime." The Slayer grunted in response as he tried to make his way towards the bathroom door until Miia's tail wrapped around him and pulled him into the bath with her. " **Ms. Miia the Doomslayer asks why did you drag him into the bath with you?** " Miia then draped her arms around the Slayer and pressed her breasts against his back "Y'know I also read that they have something called "mixed bathing" so I think we should do some mixed bathing too Darling." Miia said with a smirk. The Slayer shook his head "Eh? Is there something wrong with the hot springs?" The Slayer shook his head again "Well then, since I came to Japan for cultural exchange we should do some mixed bathing." Miia then wrapped her tail around the Slayers wrists as she search around the Slayer's back for something. "What could she possibly be looking for?" The Slayer thought until his eyes widened at the sound of a mechanical hiss which only meant one thing, Miia was trying to take off his praetor suit. "And you know It's just you who I want to bathe with Darling, so let's take off this pesky suit so we can-GYAH!" Miia was cut short when a stream of cold water hit her head "IT'S COLD! MY BODY!" she screamed as she tried to get away from the cold water. The Salyer actually managed to use his foot to turn on the cold water thereby giving the himself a chance to escape the bath. "Why would you do that Darling!?" The Slayer turned back to Miia " **The Doomslayer says that this is not a hot spring Miia, therefore everyone bathes separately in this household** " With that the Doomslayer turned around and headed out the bathroom door as Miia yelled at him "Aaaw you meanie!"

The Doomslayer was finally downstairs preparing breakfast for Miia and for himself while listening to the news on t.v. " _The new song from ANM48, "Everyday Animal Ears" has topped the charts in Japan!" "ANM48 is the world's first and only idol group consisting of liminals, and you have to thank the event that happened 3 years ago that led to the groups creation, the Interspecies Exchange Bill!"_ Yup it had been 3 years since the bill was accepted and only 4 months since the Doomslayer arrived to this Earth, the Slayer was surprised to see that most of the liminal species were able to integrate seamlessly into human society, and in all honesty it seemed that the world hasn't changed much from it. Except for Miia almost choking the Slayer to death in his sleep but hey at least his mornings weren't boring. "Good morning Doom-kun." The Slayer whipped around materializing his plasma pistol and pointed it straight at Smith's face "Aw what's wrong Doom-kun? Surely you haven't forgotten about me, right? After all I am your cultural exchange coordinator." The Slayer just sighed as his plasma pistol dematerialized from his hand " **The Doomslayer advises you not to appear unannounced again Ms. Smith, furthermore why are you here and lastly how did you manage to get in?** " "Ever heard of lockpicking? Also can I have some breakfast?" The Slayer grunted in annoyance as he turned to a cabinet to get another plate out. "Also I'm here to make sure you're not engaging in any prohibited matters with Miia, remember if something were to happen to any liminal severe punishments would have to be carried out."

" **The Doomslayer assures you Miss Smith, no harm has come to Ms. Miia ever since she arrived, furthermore the Doomslayer has studied the Interspecies Exchange Guidebook from front to back."**

"You do know "harm" can mean many things." Smith said as she got closer to the Slayer " **The Doomslayer is not sure to what you're implying."** "Well let me put it this way Doom-kun, you do have a set of working genitals right so you two could go at it anytime if you wanted to, also I'm pretty sure she's made advances on you right? Lamias tend to be a very….passionate species." "However, since she is a representative of her species, losing her innocence to a human would cause a diplomatic issue, so if you do cross that line you **will** be arrested and she will be deported back to her home country." The Slayer chuckled a bit when Smith said "arrested" he'd like to see the Japanese police force try to take him down. "So Doom-kun all I'm asking is… did you fuck her?" That did it, the Slayer stomped his way over to her and got a close as he possibly could till he was staring Smith down but she was surprised when the Doomslayer actually said something " **NO.** " A simple no but hey it's a start to actually get him sot speak.

"Hmmm, really? You haven't even thought about it?" "Sure she's half snake but she has curves, ample breasts ,and good looks in general. And she's completely loyal to you." Smith said as she took off her sunglasses and got close to the Doomslayers face or… visor, "And on top of that, you seem to be easily seduced." Smith said placing her hand on the Doomslayer's chin. Easily seduced? HA! If the Doomslayer actually spoke more often he'd be rolling on the ground with laughter. The Slayer was about to actually retort Smith's claims until a tail came out of nowhere and wrapped around the Slayer's neck and dragged him towards a very angry Miia. "Hey! What are you doing Smith!? Keep your hands off Darling. He's MINE!" Miia yelled towards the coordinator "Relax I was just kidding." she said as she put on her sunglasses "Anyway, I gotta go." Smith said as she headed her way to the front door while holding a mug full of coffee, but she stopped before turning back to the Slayer "Oh and Mr "Darling", make sure to keep the lower half of your suit on, ok?" Smith said as she left the household to find a place so she could eat breakfast.

It was just the Slayer and Miia together, alone in the living room until the sound of VEGA's voice broke the silence " **Ms. Miia, the Doomslayer advises you to dry yourself properly, if you don't you might catch a cold.** " "Is the law really such a big deal?" Miia asked as the Doomslayer turned his head to face hers. "As you know we Lamias are half snake, because of that people tend to be afraid of us when we first meet, so when I came here I was really nervous about how my host family would react, but you weren't afraid of me at all and you cared for me and… you smiled at me, such compassion from a human made me very happy." Miia said as she began to blush as she used her tail to push the Slayer to the floor as Miia was looking down at him. "Honestly, I don't mind what my Darling does to me." she said with a hint of lust in her voice "I don't care if you hurt me either." The Slayer's eyes went wide when he heard the all too familiar sound his of his praetor suit unlocking as Miia's tail found the right lever to pull so the lower half of his suit could come off. "And you know." The Slayer's eyes went even wider when Miia pulled up the shirt she was wearing to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her waist. "I don't mind losing my virginity to you, because… I love you Darling." Miia said as she blushed a deep crimson as she got closer to the Slayer's face. All the Slayer could do was shake his head "Eh, but why!? Is the law really such a big deal!?" Miia practically yelled at him as tears started to from in her eyes, but the situation was interrupted with a large popping sound.

"Eh?" Miia looked down to realize that her tail had wrapped around the Slayer and squeezed him so hard she unknowingly dislocated his shoulder. Gasping, Miia quickly unraveled her tail from around the Slayer as she started to cry "I-I'm so sorry Darling!" but before she could continue sobbing the Doomslayer lifted his index finger as her, like he was telling her to wait, he then used his right arm to pop back his left arms joint back into place. The Slayer then looked back and to Miia's relief gave her a thumbs up.

The next day the Slayer and Miia were walking around town with Miia happily singing "It's a date a date, we're on a date I'm on a date with my Darling." " **The Doomslayer is reminding you Miss Miia this is not a "date" we are out here so you can get accustomed to human society** " "So it's a date in society, then!" Miia smiled at the Slayer. The Slayer could only sigh as Miia reminded him "Hurry up Darling! You remember what Ms. Smith told you right?" The Slayer nodded as he flashed back to earlier in the morning when Ms. Smith dropped by at the house to remind the Slayer about an important law in the Interspecies Exchange Bill. "One of the laws are "Integration into human society" The hosts can't leave their homestays alone, so to get liminals used to human society you'll need to do everyday things together and be there to support them." "Put simply, you need to spend time with her."

" **The Doomslayer asks, isn't that your job as coordinator Ms. Smith?"** "Heh, sorry I'm busy." Smith replied while taking a sip of her coffee trying to brush off the topic of her job. "Oh and one more thing Doom-kun, don't you dare take her to a love hotel, okay?" Smith said trying to sound as intimidating as possible but she only received a nod from the Slayer. The Slayer's flashback ended when Miia coiled her tail around his arm and led him towards a few shops "Let's go Darling! Our date awaits!" The pair spent their time at various locations around the city, they visited a restaurant that served a lot of meat, perfect for Lamias since they are mostly carnivorous, next they went to an arcade where Miia spotted a snake plushie inside a crane game. She tried to win the snake plushie but was unsuccessful until the Slayer punched through the glass of the crane game retrieve the plushie for Miia, the arcade owner would've said something but was too intimidated by the Slayer's sheer size that he just kept quiet. Next, Miia found a photo booth that was able to fit them both as they took various picture though most of them were of Miia strangling the Slayer with her tail.

"Ahh, this is so fun!, I thought Japan was a very formal place, but there's tons of fun things to do." Miia said as she slithered beside the Slayer "Though it can be a little hard with everything designed for humans, I really wanted to try out karaoke." " **The Doomslayer agrees it would be too cramped.** " They kept walking until Miia spotted a sign placed outside a store that read "A shop for all sizes" "We serve people of all species and sizes!" "Let's go in!" Miia excitedly said as she dragged the Slayer towards the entrance. Peering through the window of the shop the Slayer realized that it was a lingerie shop with hundreds of bras and panties with different designs were being sold. " **The Doomslayer will wait outside for you Ms. Miia."** VEGA said as the Slayer tried to walk out the door but Miia's tail dragged him back inside "No! Ms. Smith said we had to be together all the time!" Miia said as she asked the shop clerk what kind of lingerie hey had for Lamias. The Slayer felt... awkward, a 6 foot tall man clad in dark green armor in a lingerie shop was to an average person, well weird. As Miia was busy picking out bras for herself the Slayer was busy trying to find an answer to a question he had, "Do Lamias wear panties?" "Hey Darling!" The Slayer was knocked out of his thoughts by Miia's voice as she held up two bras to show him "Which one looks better to you?" One was a black bra with a few frills on the sides and the other was a pink bra with a tiny bow in the middle and frills surrounding it. "I don't really wear a bra so I wouldn't know" Miia said as she pulled on her shirt revealing her bare breast to the Slayer.

" **The Doomslayer says that he wouldn't know such a thing.** " The Slayer tried to get away but Miia dragged him into a changing room nearby. " **Ms. Miia why have you brought the Doomslayer with you into this changing room?** " 'What? We have to be together all the time, right?" "Now then,take a look and tell me which one you prefer, so I can wear something to your liking." She said as she took her shirt off "Cause you know Darling, I want you to like me even more." she said she blushed a crimson red as she squished her breasts together. "So take a good look and choose for me." To her surprise the Slayer just walked out of the changing room " **The Doomslayer says they both look good on you Ms. Miia, you are free to buy them both, and to clarify Ms. Smith did not say that you and the Doomslayer had to be together "all the time"."** Once he exited the changing room the Doomslayer noticed something stuck on his left hand. It was an object that was flat and triangle shaped with frills and a tiny bow a the very top of the object. " **My scans detect that the object is made of silicon while the front is made of silk, however the underside of it has a sticky like substance on it and I also detect heat radiating from it.** " "Da-Darling?" Miia called to him shyly, the Slayer noticed she was blushing a lot "Um, I'm sorry for dragging you to the changing room with me , so can you give me back my panties please?" The Slayer finally realized what the object was as he looked back to it "Oh Darling you pervert!" Miia said as she shut the curtain behind her as the Slayer handed her panties back. "So they do wear panties." the Slayer thought to himself. A few minutes later Miia and the Slayer were back to walking around the city with the Slayer carrying various bags containing Miia's purchases from the lingerie shop. "You know Darling, only a pervert would steal a girl's panties!" " **The Doomslayer apologizes Ms. Miia at the time he did not know that they were your panties.** " "Besides if you were that curious you could've just asked me to show them to you." As they turned a corner another couple spotted them and began to laugh, point and insult Miia "Holy shit, the hell is that thing!? It said "Darling!"" the man said "Oh my god! It looks so creepy and gross!" The woman said as she pointed at Miia. The Slayer noticed that Miia's tail was shaking as she was ready to strike the couple, he quickly jumped in front of Miia and her tail struck his shoulder instead. "Ah! Darling why did you jump in front of my tail?!" " **The Doomslayer says to remember the law Ms. Miia you cannot attack random people.** " The Slayer then flashed back to earlier in the morning before Smith left "Remember the law says that humans can't harm liminals?" "Well, It's the same the other way around, liminals can't harm humans either, our goal is peaceful co-existence between species, but we're not there yet." Smith said as she crossed her legs and set down her cup of coffee. "There's still a lot of controversy, as well as a general distrust towards non-human species." "In Miia's case, her species gets a lot of flak due to their drastic difference to humans, so if she were to say, attack somebody who harbored negative feelings towards her we'd have no choice but to send her back to her home country." "Remember, take good care of her "Darling." The Slayer was brought back from his flashback at the sound of a camera going off as the two looked around they noticed a large crowd of people had formed around them as a lot of the people in the crowd were taking photos or videos of Miia. "So that's what they mean by other species." someone said "I've never seen one in real life before!" said another person "I've spotted a Lamia and who's that soldier looking guy? Is he her boyfriend?" " **Please refrain from taking pictures without permission.** " VEGA said to no avail as the crowd ignored him completely to focus on Miia. "Darling, could we please go somewhere private." Miia said trying to cover her face the Slayer nodded in response but soon realized that they were far away from his house, and the karaoke bar was not an option either so the Slayer did the next best thing. The Slayer approached the crowd and began to crack his knuckles with very loud audible pops " **The Doomslayer advises you all to refrain from taking picture of the Lamia without her permission, unless you all want a trip to the hospital.** " As VEGA finished most of the crowd dispersed some even ran away out of fear but it wasn't enough more and more people kept coming. Since the karaoke place wasn't an option for privacy and the house was too far away to run to the Slayer came up with the only solution they had left. A few minutes later Miia and the Slayer were standing in front of a love hotel named "Hotel Loveless." The Slayer knew it was a really REALLY bad idea to bring Miia there but they were both out of options, as long as no one found out about Miia being there they were safe. Once inside, Miia went to take a bath while the Doomslayer waited on the bed for the heat to die down so they could slip out and find their way back home. "The bath here is no match for the one at home, but it was still pretty nice." Miia said as she left the bathroom wearing a bathrobe "But this is a hotel, right? I don't have anything to wear during the night." " **The Doomslayer assures you Ms. Miia we do not have to stay here for the night.** " "Eh? But isn't that what hotels are for? What do people do in here anyway?" The Slayer slightly tensed up listening to Miia's question "By they way." Miia said as she opened a drawer and pulled a small flat object out of it. "What's this?" she innocently asked while holding the object which turned out to be.. A condom. As quick as lightning the Slayer grabbed the condom out of Miia's hand and threw it back into the drawer. " **The Doomslayer says not to worry about it Miia just ignore it.** " The two found themselves sitting on the bed in complete silence for a few minutes until Miia spoke, "I guess humans really don't like us, huh" The Slayer looked over to Miia "They're only being nice to us because the law tells them to… maybe you're being nice too only for the sake of not getting arrested." " **Ms. Miia the Doomslayer says that is certainly not t-** " VEGA was interrupted when Miia began to take off her bathrobe letting her ample breasts down "Look Darling, I'm not scared..ok?" Miia said blushing heavily as she laid herself down on the bed "I'm completely defenseless, if you were to hurt me now I wouldn't do anything. Do you hate me Darling?" In those last few minutes Miia swore she could hear the Doomslayer actually say her name before the door to the room exploded as armed S.W.A.T. agents entered the room. "Freeze dirtbag!" "Nobody move!" the final agent entered the room holding a handgun to the Doomslayer's face "This is the Cultural Exchange Security Squad! We've received reports that a human male has dragged a female Lamia into this hotel for lewd purposes!" As the smoke cleared from the explosion the Doomslayer stood in front of Miia and materialized his chain gun and aimed it straight at the agents. "He's armed!" "Drop your weapon!" the agents yelled towards the Doomslayer but he didn't move an inch. The Slayer was ready to rain hell down on the agents as he put his finger on the trigger. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" the agent with the handgun yelled, as the other agents lowered their weapons the agent in the middle pulled down her mask to reveal that it was Smith. "Well if it isn't our Mr. Darling, what's up?" The Slayer let his LMG dematerialized as he sighed, " **The Doomslayer asks how did you know that the Doomslayer and Ms. Miia were here?"** "My, my Doom-kun, you shouldn't underestimate our ability to gather information, actually we just use Twitter." Smith smiled as she held up her phone with various tweets about the Slayer taking Miia to the love hotel. "Well you tried to hide from our prying eyes, which is why it came down to this." Smith said as she left through what was left of the door to regroup with her squadmates "Darling, about your answer-" Miia began to ask but was interrupted when Smith abruptly came back "Oh, right! How about I give you two a ride home?" Smith stopped smiling as she noticed Miia looked away almost immediately after she popped up "Uh, is everything ok?" "Nothing,It's ok." Miia replied. Soon the trio made their way into the lobby of the hotel until 2 all too familiar faces spotted Miia "Ah, would you look at that!? It's the snake girl again!" "Whaat!? Ewww not again!" The couple continued laughing and hurling insults at Miia as Smith tried to get the couple to disperse "You can actually fuck her!? Does she even have a pussy to begin with!?" "Hahaha! Does she really?". That was the last straw Miia's tail began to shake as she clenched her fist, Smith noticed this and tried to get her to stop, but the two were interrupted by the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground. The Doomslayer made his way over to the couple and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his eye level. " _ **If you insult Miia again, I will gouge both of your eyes out and I'll rip your spine out of your ass. Understand?**_ " The Doomslayer said in a gruff and very angry voice, he then reeled back his fist and punched the guy as hard as he possibly could with a sickening crunch when the guys nose met the Doomslayer's fist. The punch sent the guy flying into his girlfriend as they both collided with the wall, knocking the girlfriend out cold and possibly putting the guy in a coma. Both Miia and Smith were shocked at what they saw, Smith for one was shocked that the Slayer actually spoke a full sentence while Miia couldn't believe he protected her. The Slayer looked back at the two as he cracked his knuckles meeting their stares the Slayer said " _ **What?**_ "

Back at the house the Smith was talking to the Slayer about the incident that had occured in the love hotel, "You don't need to worry about any legal charges, we spoke to the couple and settled things… out of court." That last part made the Slayer raise his eyebrow. "Well I best be going Doom-kun, but before I leave I noticed you have a dent on the back of your suit, mind telling me how you got it?" " **The Doomslayer accidentally fell down the stairs this morning, causing the damage to his back suit plate.** " "Ah I see, good to know." Smith said as she got up to leave but stopped as her arm reached the doorknob "Oh, also one more thing Doom-kun." The Slayer looked at Smith "Thank you, for protecting Miia I mean, I can see why she's madly in love with you." Smith smiled as the Slayer nodded and gave her thumbs up. Once Smith left Miia peeked out from the living room door "Um, Darling why did you say that?" " **It was the Doomslayer's fault for jumping in front of your tail Ms. Miia, however the damage to the back plate is minimal.** " "No, that's not it.. Well that too but." " **The Doomslayer also says that you looked ready to knock the couple out in one strike, but since it would be an illegal act of aggression, the Doomslayer did it in your stead, it would be awful if you would get deported because of this.** " Miia felt glad now that she heard the Slayer's erm.. VEGA's explanation but Miia was in for a surprise when the Slayer spoke again. " _ **Even though you're a Lamia, you're still a girl Miia, and I don't forgive people who bully girls. Is that the answer you're looking for?**_ "

Miia was overjoyed instead of hearing VEGA's almost monotone voice expressing the Doomslayer's thoughts the Slayer actually spoke to her that he truly cared about her. Miia began to cry as she launched herself at the Slayer "OH, DARLING!" Miia cried as she collided with the Slayer knocking them both down. "I'm so happy! You actually see me as a girl!" she said as she gave the Slayer a hug, quickly drying her eyes Miia began to blush as she pulled up her shirt to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra "Ok then, let's continue from where we left off." " _ **Miia we've been over this you'll be deported if we do it, plus we just avoided getting you deported today.**_ " "It's ok! I'll be having my first sexual experience then!" Just then Ms. Smith opened the living room door and walked in "Oh, by the way "Darling" what's for dinner?" Quickly covering herself Miia angrily yelled at Smith for interrupting her "moment" with the Slayer. "Eh, I was getting hungry, so I figured I'd let you guys treat me." " **The Doomslayer asks you to not decide such things on your own Ms. Smith.** " "Dealing with today's dispute sure was a pain." The only thing the Doomslayer could do was give out an annoyed sigh as VEGA spoke again " **The Doomslayer says we are having curry tonight, you are welcome to join us Ms. Smith.** " "Oh! How humble of you!" she replied with a smirk as Miia was complaining about Smith's interruption "Aaaw and we finally had a good mood going!" As the Slayer was in the kitchen getting the food ready Smith reached into her pocket and pulled out something "Oh right, Miia it looks like you forgot something." Opening her hand the object was Miia's panties, apparently she left it back at the hotel "AAAAAH!" Miia could only scream as she quickly grabbed her panties out of Smith's hands.


	3. Everyday Life with a Harpy

**Greetings Slayers, so this is my first fic I've ever written so apologies if it isn't the best written fic in the world, so basically this story just an adaptation of a dumb idea that popped into my head one day if Kimihito was replaced with our favorite badass Doomguy. I'll be following the Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga very closely including some implements and lore from DOOM (2016) and past DOOM games. I'll also be changing up chapters from the manga very slightly to fit the Doomslayer since he and Kimihito are vastly different characters, I'll also be changing the origins of the Slayer himself but not to worry, Hell and Argent D'Nur are still parts of the Slayer's origins. Also just because there aren't any demons early on, doesn't mean there won't be.**

 **With that out of the way let's check in on our favorite badass.**

The next day Miia was singing on the top patio of the house as she hung up the laundry to dry as the Doomslayer came outside to check on her. " **The Doomslayer sees that you're in a good mood today Ms. Miia, any particular reason why?"** "Oh Darling! You're so shameless with your questions! I love that part of you! Though if you really want to know why, it's because you were so cool yesterday Darling!" Miia said as she began to imagine an overdramatic version of the Slayer saying "I won't forgive anyone who hurts Miia! That is my answer!" The Slayer just facepalmed " _ **Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic Miia?**_ " The Slayer asked to Miia's delight. Both Miia and Smith began to notice after the incident at the love hotel the Slayer began to actually speak a lot more than before, well not as often but it was still an improvement. "Anyway, next time I want to be the one protecting **you** Darling!" she said as she entered the house, " _ **Don't think there's gonna be another situation like that.**_ " Unbeknownst to them a figure was hiding behind the leaves of a tree staring directly at the Slayer and as Miia entered the house, the figure struck. Miia looked back at the sound of the Slayer being tackled "What's wrong Dar-" Miia was shocked to see a Harpy with light blue hair, blue feathered wings and extremely sharp talons, wearing low-cut jean shorts and a black tank top tightly gripping the Doomslayer's shoulder with her talons, looking back at Miia the Harpy flew away while holding onto the Doomslayer as he tried to wriggle out of the Harpy's grasp "Hey! Darling!" Miia yelled as the Harpy flew away with the Slayer.

Over the skies of Tokyo the Slayer tried wriggling out of the Harpy's talons but for being so slim and small he had to admit, she had a tight grip. The Slayer noticed that the Harpy began to descend as he could hear her murmur "Urgh, so heavy.." until the Harpy finally let go dropping the Slayer. " **You are currently 248 meters above ground, engaging jump pack to slow your fall.** " VEGA said as the vents on the Slayer's back plate began to ignite, the Slayer's jump back could only slow him down a bit as he was still in free fall, spotting a tree the Slayer held his arms up in order to catch it and caught it he did as he tightly grabbed onto the tree branch. The Slayer was finally able to catch his breath as he quickly looked around to find out where exactly he was and apparently he was all too familiar with the area, it was the same park the tether teleported the Slayer to when he first appeared in Japan. " _ **What the hell?**_ " "Oh, you're ok!, man for a human you're pretty heavy." The Slayer turned his attention to the Harpy that was flying in front of him " **The Doomslayer inquires, who are you?** " "A Harpy! Papi's a Harpy, is what Papi is!" " _ **What?**_ " was the only thing the Slayer could say as his abductor tried to introduce herself to him. "Like I said Papi's a Harpy's no, wait Parpy's Papi? Parpipa Papi Harpy? Papipa Harpy Hapi?" Just as Papi tried to introduce herself, keyword being "tried" the branch that the Doomslayer was hanging on to snapped making the Doomslayer fall to the ground, this wasn't the first time the Slayer had to fall from great heights so he was accustomed to it as he landed on his feet, only slightly cracking the concrete belo. " **The Doomslayer asks, why did you abduct him? And most importantly where is your host family? It is illegal to be out on your own.** " "But that's why I brought _you_ along." Papi said " _ **I'm not your hos-**_ " The Slayer was interrupted as Papi spotted an ice cream truck and pulled on the Slayer's arm with her wing to bring him with her "Woah, what's that!? Does it have food!?" Papi said excitedly as she began to make a beeline towards the truck, but after she took 3 steps she stopped in place to look back at the Slayer as she yanked her wing away from him and gave him an unsure look. "Huh, who are you?" " _ **Are you stupid or something?**_ " The Slayer bluntly said as VEGA began his explanation on the Harpy species " **Data obtained by Ms. Smith details that the Harpy species closely resemble birds, true to this are their apparent short term memory, it appears that Ms. Papi will lose her memory after taking 3 steps.** " " _So she's a bird brain, literally_ " The Slayer thought. A few minutes later they were both sitting on a bench as the Slayer had bought Papi an ice cream cone while he stuck with buying a popsicle for himself, "Now that I think about it, I guess the the Cultural Extra Special Program or whatever did say that I can't go out alone." " _ **Cultural Exchange Program.**_ " The Slayer corrected "But it's so hard to remember that rule, so when the terminator was looking away." " _ **Coordinator**_ " The Slayer corrected her again "I flew off." " **The Doomslayer asks, isn't that a bad thing?** " "It's ok!" Papi said cheerfully "I flew off loads of times before, and they never got mad! But they said the next time I do that, they're gonna deflower me… I wonder what that means?" Papi said as she put her claw on her cheek trying to figure out what it meant. The Slayer's eyes widened when she said "deflower" quickly understanding what she meant " _ **Deport you, that's what they meant.**_ " This was certainly a bad situation, if anyone found out that Papi flew off again, she's gonna be deported immediately. While trying to remember exactly what her coordinator said to her Papi lost her grip on her ice cream cone letting it fall onto the pavement, "AAH! I didn't even get a bite!" "Waaah! It's so hard to hold!" Papi cried, the Slayer kind of felt sorry for her since she didn't have actual hands only thumbs at the end of her arms, the Slayer tapped Papi on her shoulder and held his popsicle towards her while giving her a nod. "Y-you'd give me your ice cream?" Papi said as she dried her eyes with her wings, giving the Harpy another nod Papi quickly began to lick it " _ **Why can't you hold it yourself?**_ " the Slayer asked as Papi looked up at him "Hut I hiht hop it ahen, sho jus' hol i fo'me!" Papi replied as she continued to suck on the popsicle " **Translation: Ms. Papi might drop the popsicle again, she says that you can hold it for her.** " Rolling his eyes the Doomslayer continued letting Papi lick the frozen treat "Ok, here I go! Mn!, Aah! So good!" Papi said as she licked it, after a few moments of Papi licking and sucking on the popsicle it dawned on the Doomslayer if anyone saw what he was doing without any context, it would look super inappropriate, and he was right a small crowd of women were whispering and talking to each other about what the Slayer was doing.

"What are they doing?" "Don't look honey!" "I bet he's doing that on purpose." "I bet he's a perv." Snapping his head toward the gossiping crowd the Slayer shot them a death glare from behind his helmet making the crowd walk away or look in another direction. Pulling away the popsicle from Papi's mouth a strand of the melted treat landed on her face and hair making it look like a certain "white substance" was on her face "Aaaww, I'm all sticky!" The Slayer could only facepalm as he got up to find some napkins to clean her off, but when he returned to his shock he found Papi completely naked walking towards the fountain at the center of the park. " _ **What the hell are you doing! And why are you naked!**_ " The Slayer yelled towards her "What? Isn't this a bird bath? And you don't bathe with your clothes on that'd be weird, don't you know that?" Papi giggled as she jumped into the fountain "Aaahh! This feels so good! I had no idea there was a birdbath in the middle of town!" The Slayer could only facepalm at the girl's naivety "She's and absolute moron, she has no idea how to act in human society." The Slayer thought as one of Papi's talons shot out and grabbed his helmet "Stop spacing out and bathe with me!" Papi said enthusiastically as she held the Slayer's head under the water as he began to thrash around. "THERE YOU ARE!" a voice made Papi let the Slayer go as they both turned to see a very angry Miia glaring at them, "Y-you bird brain! First you stole my Darling and now this... THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" The Doomslayer could only sigh as Miia went into a full on rant about how she was jealous of Papi stealing him away from her. "I want to run away with my Darling too, you damn bird! It's so unfair! Just go die!"

"What'd ya say!? You wanna fight!" Papi yelled back getting up to face Miia. "This won't end well." the Slayer thought as he got up to break up the fight but instead he was met with the end of Miia's tail slapping his helmet making him stagger back. "You skinny little bird bitch! I'll boil your booby ass and make soup out of it!" Miia roared as she coiled her tail around Papi's body luckily using the end of her tail to cover Papi's exposed crotch.

The Slayer tried to break the fight up again but his helmet was scratched by Papi's talons as she fought Miia back. "Who're you calling a "booby" with these things!? I dare you to say that again!" Papi roared back as she used her talons to scratch Miia's shirt exposing her ample breasts. At this point the Slayer had enough, stepping between both of them the Slayer stomped his armored boot down as hard as he could, making the ground shake a bit and cracking the pavement in the process gaining both Miia's and Papi's attention, " _ **ENOUGH!**_ " the Slayer yelled at them making them both flinch. The Slayer would've given them a harsh talking to if the trio's attention hadn't been taken by a large crowd that formed around a tall tree near them.

Looking closely the Slayer spotted a little girl hanging onto one of the branches desperately calling out for her mother. "Don't move!" "Someone call the police!" "No, call the fire department!" people from the crowd clamored trying to get the girl down safely. "Why doesn't she take off?" Papi asked "This could be bad!" Miia said as she tried to make her way towards the tree but the Slayer grabbed her hand and presented her with a jacket while he brought Papi her tank top and shorts, " **The Doomslayer suggests putting this on to hide your lack of clothing Ms. Miia, that goes for you too Ms. Papi.** " Miia shrieked as she covered up her breasts with her arms and took the jacket from the Slayer's hands. "Don't worry! Leave it to Papi!" Papi said as she began to run towards the tree while unfolding her wings "I can just fly up there and get her to take off!" Papi jumped to gain flight but crashed back down on the pavement face first. "Ah, I can't fly because my feathers are still wet from my bath. Walking over to Papi the Slayer crouched down so VEGA could explain to her the difference between humans and Harpies " **Ms. Papi, a human's physiology vastly differs from that of a Harpie's, unlike your species, humans can't "take off" or fly like you can, falling from heights could prove dangerous or even fatal for a human.** " Papi only looked up to the Slayer as she seemed to be deep in thought "Don't worry, Darling! I can take care of this!" Miia said as she tied the jacket around her to cover her boobs "Tree climbing is a Lamia specialty!" she said as she made her way towards the tree and coiled herself around it as she began to slither her way up. Once on top of the tree while being covered by leaves Miia began to fantasize about what the Slayer would do once she rescued the girl, "Alright, I'll save the girl, and show Darling how cool I can be!" Making her way towards the top branches on the tree she finally spotted the girl however she didn't completely reveal herself " **FOUND YOU!** " Miia said as the little girl shrieked thinking Miia was a ghost, the girl lost her footing and slipped as she began to fall, the crowd collectively screamed and gasped at the sight of the girl falling, Miia launched herself from the tree to try to grab the girl's hand but she was too late as she missed the girls hand as she continued to fall, until Papi ran and jumped catching the girl with her body mid-fall.

"Gh..! My wings are too heavy! I still can't fly!" she yelled as they both continued to fall towards the ground, seeing them both in danger the Doomslayer ran and pushed his way through the crowd towards Papi, once clear from the crowd the Slayer activated his jump pack making him fly towards Papi and the girl as he caught Papi mid-air bridal style. Falling back to the ground the Slayer was able to land on his feet as the crowd cheered upon seeing that both Papi and the little girl were safe.

"Did he just save me?" Papi thought to herself as the Slayer looked at her " _ **Papi, good job out there.**_ " The Slayer said as he gave Papi a thumbs up making her blush and smile, as the mother and the girl thanked Papi the Slayer stayed behind to comfort Miia. "Grr… and I tried so hard." " _ **Don't worry, at least you tried.**_ " The Slayer said as he patted her head. The sound of a bicycle grabbed Miia's and the Slayer's attention as a cop pulled up beside them "I heard there was a kid stuck in a tree around here." " **Not to worry officer we already got her down safely, thanks to Papi right here.** " VEGA said in the Doomslayer's stead as he patted Papi's head much to Miia's chagrin. "Oh, I see well good work Ms." The officer saluted Papi as she happily saluted back.

Before the cop left he took a good luck at the Slayer as he soon realized who he was talking to "Oh, wait you're that Doomslayer guy the government's been talking about right?" The Slayer nodded in response "Wow, I actually met an alien today, nice armor by the way, wait, before I go." The officer said as he looked towards Miia and Papi "You two are in the Cultural Exchange Program right? Where's your host family?" Papi visibly tensed up at the officer's question. "My Darling is my host." Miia said "Oh, right they said they were going to deflower me." Papi said as she still had no idea what it meant. " **Deport, Ms. Papi, it means that they will have to kick you out of the country.** " "WHAAAT!?" Papi screamed as she finally begun to realize what her coordinator meant all this time. "So does that mean.." she said as she clung to the Slayer's arm. Soon the Slayer stepped forward to the officer " _ **I'm her host, they're both assigned to my household.**_ " Both girls were speechless as the Slayer claimed to be Papi's host, Miia smiled at the Slayer for the noble thing he did, as Papi just looked up at him in awe. "Oh ok, can you just show me your certification." Everyone including the Slayer tensed up, " _Shit_ " the Slayer thought, it looked like they were caught until a voice grabbed their attention "No problem, I've got that right here." said a figure who was holding Papi's Cultural Exchange I.D.

Back at the house the Slayer was serving tea to Papi and Miia and coffee to the person who brought Papi's I.D. who was none other than Ms. Smith. " **The Doomslayer inquires, how did you get Ms. Papi's identification card so quickly Ms. Smith?** " "Oh, I already had it with me." " **The Doomslayer asks why?** " "Well, we couldn't find a host family that was willing to put up with frequent runaway, so we were actually on our way here to force yo- I mean, to **ask** you to take care of Papi, but then she flew off." The Slayer growled at Smith's apparent laziness as she tried to pawn Papi off to him and she was the coordinator Papi flew away from in the first place. " _ **Wait, does that mean?**_ " The Slayer asked as Smith interrupted him "Yep! Papi, welcome to your new home!" "Really!?" "What!?" both girls yelled as Smith explained to Papi the rules of the Slayer's house.

"Now remember Papi, he's the master of the household, so make sure you do as he says." "Okay!" Papi yelled excitedly as she finally found a place to stay. " **The Doomslayer questions if it's a good idea to have both girls living under one roof?** " "Sure it'll be fine right?" Smith smiled at the Slayer as he gave a defeated sigh, sometimes it was like that woman had no idea how to do her job. "Alright then! Don't go flying off again, Papi!" "Don't worry Ms. Smith! I may not be able to understand complicated things, but that's something I can remember!" Papi said as she got up and hugged the Slayer. "'Cause that means I'll be able to be with my Hubby! All the time!" she said affectionately. Soon Papi began to pull on the Slayer's arm leading him into the bathroom, "Let's take a bath, Hubby! We can continue from where we left off earlier!" Papi said excitedly but they both stopped mid way when they remembered Miia was still in the room with them, " _Oh great, how is she gonna react now_?" The Slayer thought but to his surprise Miia seemed completely calm and gave them both a warm smile.

"Sure, go ahead! Have fun with Papi, Darling!" " _Did not expect her to say that_." The Slayer thought as Papi pulled him into the bathroom leaving Miia alone with Smith. "Well _that_ was surprising Miia, I thought you'd be angry." "W-why would I be!?" Miia replied "Sure having someone barge into **our** household like this is annoying.. But she's just a child, yes Papi's a child! Whereas I'm an adult and can control myself!" she said smugly. "Oh, but Papi's the same age as you Miia." Smith said which made Miia snap "Harpies like her have petite bodies, but that's for the sake of flying. She's a lot older than she looks." Smith explained as Miia made a beeline for the bathroom breaking down the door from its hinges with her tail, "Nevermind, Darling! I'll go with her!". About 20 minutes later after Smith left Miia was in the bathroom bathing with Papi while telling her to keep her hands.. Or wings off of him, while the Slayer only sighed as he looked around to try to find a tool to fix the bathroom door.


	4. Everyday Life with a Centaur

**Welcome back Slayers, its time to introduce everyone's favorite centaur girl, Centorea!. I've already went ahead and written a few more chapters that I'll be steadily updating the story over time, and we even get some Doomslayer action this time around, so without further adieu, lets begin.**

A week had passed since Papi's arrival, the Slayer was currently walking down the street carrying bags of groceries from a local supermarket. " **By my calculations, I believe that this amount of food will last us a week and a half.** " The Slayer could only sigh, it was starting to be a chore going out early to the supermarket to buy food for the girls, but man did they eat a lot! It was also a relief Papi was there so the Slayer could sneak out from Miia's tail to go out and buy food. The Slayer stopped in front of a sign as VEGA translated what it said " **The sign says "Caution! Purse snatching is common in this area!** " The Slayer could only sigh, even in this parallel Earth there were still low-lifes causing crime. The Slayer continued to walk until he hit a corner where he started to hear footsteps… wait, many footsteps.. Almost like galloping? " **Incoming! Impact: unavoidable!** " VEGA warned as the Slayer looked to his right but was met with a person crashing into him, the crash made the Slayer stagger a bit but he was able to regain his balance. The Slayer looked over to see the person who crashed into him was a liminal girl, "It appears I have met someone! 'Tis certain to be fate!" Putting her hand up to her very large chest she began to introduce herself "My name is Centorea Shianus! A member of the highly esteemed Centaur race! Thou are the fated man that shall become my master!" she was wearing a white blouse with a red bow tied around the collar. As she wore a very large black skirt, possibly to hide her horse half.

Taking another look at the Slayer Centorea gasped as she looked at his armor, "Could it be!? I have found a knight like myself to become my master!?" she said excitedly. The Slayer thought it was finally time to step in " **Greetings Ms. Centorea, I am VEGA an A.I. programmed into the Doomslayer's Praetor suit, you must be mistaken the Doomslayer is not a knight, but a marine.** " "Ah, I see, but a marine is a class of warrior is it not? Then fate has truly been kind to me!" The Slayer sighed as he realized that she was the chivalrous type as he looked down and realize the crash made him drop all of his groceries on the ground. "Ah! My apologies, may I assist you?" she said as the Slayer nodded his head in response but before he picked up his things he needed to make a phone call. "Oh, yeah Centorea? She's been given special permission to go out alone. Apparently it's part of Centaur culture to go out and look for a "master" they can serve." " **The Doomslayer asks, if you mean her host family correct."** "Yeah, while she's here abroad aaaah." " **The Doomslayer asks, if everything is alright Ms. Smith?** " Smith was currently laying on her bed wearing nothing but her bra and panties surrounded by snack bags and tissues as she was lazily talking to the Slayer "Sorry, I'm off duty today. Can I ask you to take care of her for me?" Before the Slayer could respond Smith turned over on her bed "Alright, nighty night." she said as she hung up on the Slayer. The Slayer only growled as Smith's laziness struck yet again, "I guess one should not look too lightly upon Japan's magic charms!" Centorea said as she handed the Slayer his bags of groceries. "If one runs into an intersection and bumps into someone, they are your fated one! 'Tis a Japanese spell is it not?" The Slayer only facepalmed at the Centaur's logic as VEGA began to explain to Centorea about anime and manga cliches. " **Ms. Centorea, the Doomslayer is not your fated one, nor is it a magic spell it is a cliche from various forms of Japanese entertainment.** " She seemed really surprised by this "W-what!? Perhaps I should have brought toast with me after all!?" " **The Doomslayer asks, why are you looking for a master this early in the morning? And why are you crashing into people to do so?** "

As Centorea and the Slayer began to talk, a woman walking by heard they're exchange as the woman was distracted a man on a moped came speeding by and snatched her purse. "KYAAAH! MY PURSE!" As the man kept speeding into the Slayer's and Centorea's path she pulled the Slayer out of the moped's path, and right into her large breasts. "You fiend.. Committing such a grave crime in broad daylight!" However Centorea began to blush when she remembered that she still was holding the Slayer up against her breasts, and it was getting pretty hard to breathe. "AH!, e-excuse me!" Centorea shakily said as she pushed the Slayer away and covered her breasts with her arms. " _Man, they're really big. Is that normal?_ " The Slayer thought as he could finally breathe again.

Clearing her throat Centorea unsheathed her sword and held it towards the direction of the thief while yelling "That man has been coming hither and snatching bags! As a member of the highly esteemed Centaur race I cannot let him go! I vow upon my sword! I shall capture that thief and bring him to justice!" she said as she took a prideful stance but immediately sheathed her sword to the Slayer's surprise. "However, according to the interspecies exchange laws, I am not to lay hands upon him. 'Twas the reason I was searching for a master that would fight alongside me." All the whiled the Slayer was wondering if carrying a sword with her would be considered illegal. Centorea grabbed the Slayer's left arm and held it dangerously close to her bosom as she began to trot in the direction that the thief sped off to.

"But it cannot be helped! Even if thou are not my master, I shall have thee accompany me!" " **The Doomslayer agrees let us give chase Ms. Centorea.** " As the Slayer moved to Centorea's back he placed his hand on her only for Centorea to physically flinch and send her hind leg flying towards the Doomslayer's face only to her surprise for the Slayer to catch her leg just inches away from his face.

"What are you doing!? Let go of my leg at once!" Centorea angrily yelled" _ **You tried to kick me!"**_ The Slayer retorted "I am not a horse! Thou are not my master! Cease thy rude activity at once!" The Slayer begrudgingly released her leg from his grip. "M-m goodness! Japanese magic charms must not work as well as I once thought!" she said blushing as she crossed her arms. " _ **Then how am I supposed to help you?**_ " the Slayer asked as Centorea tried to come up with different ideas on how the Slayer was supposed to help her without riding her. " **The thief is considerably far ahead, in order to catch up to him you must leave immediately.** " VEGA said inside the Slayer's helmet. " _ **Forget it.**_ " the Slayer said to Centorea as he ran full sprint in the the same direction of the fleeing thief. "Ah! Wait for me!" Centorea called out to him as she galloped after him.

The thief was currently on the road counting the money inside the woman's purse he snatched, "Woohoo, nice haul." he smiled while counting the bills of yen he stole until he looked into his rear-view mirror to see something weird yet terrifying. The Doomslayer running after him at superhuman speeds, "W-what the hell is that!?" Until a booming voice caught his attention as right behind the Slayer was Centorea yelling at him as she galloped towards him. "Stop right there thief! The righteous shall arrest! Else, thee shall drown in the depths of thy crime! I shall have you taste my blade!"

"Wait a minute, you're that armored guy and the horse chick from before!" the thief yelled back finally recognizing them both "Haha! You can't beat my model 36!" he smiled devilishly as he revved the engine and sped off. "I shan't let thee escape! Mind the speed limit!" As they made a turn the Slayer materialized one of his weapons, this time it was his heavy assault rifle as he took his aim and unloaded bullets towards the thief trying to pop one of the moped's tires. "HOLY SHIT!" the thief screamed as he swerved from side to side trying to avoid the hail of bullets. " **ALERT! Approaching populated area, civilians may be at risk to stray bullets.** " VEGA alerted the Slayer as he nodded and dematerialized his assault rifle. Back with Centorea who saw the whole thing could only say one thing "Amazing." Once they entered a shopping district the thief crashed into a man moving some water jugs sending them flying. " **Alert! Incoming obstacles! They can harm bystanders as well.** " The Slayer grunted as he materialized his plasma rifle into his hands as he targeted the airborne water jugs and shot as much as he could, disintegrating the jugs as he continued to chase after the thief. "Hmm, impressive." Centorea said as she unsheathed her sword "Let me show you my skills then!" she yelled as she sliced a couple of water jugs open. "Ha! 'Twas too easy!" she yelled as the Slayer noticed her shirt got wet in the process and she appeared no to be wearing a bra. Pointing at her, Centorea finally noticed what the Slayer meant and covered her breasts with her arms with an audible shriek. Getting close to the guardrail the thief was able to jump over the rail and land on the road at the bottom. "WOOHOO! Smell ya later bitches!" the thief yelled towards the Slayer and Centorea as he flipped them off.

The Slayer ran closer to the guard rail as he activated his jump pack to clear it, he landed on top of a truck below and used him jump pack again to gain some distance ahead of the truck and continued his chase. "Hah! That is child's play!" Centorea yelled as she got close to the rail too and cleared it landing on the same truck as the Slayer, though she left a large dent on the truck's roof.

Soon booth the Slayer and Centorea caught up with the thief as Centorea held her balde towards the thief's neck "I shan't let you run any longer!" she declared, the Slayer was about to help her catch the thief until another alert from VEGA grabbed the Slayer's attention, " **Incoming obstacle! Avoid immediately!** " The Slayer noticed a delivery truck backing up and used his jump pack to boost over it, however he had a rough landing as he landed on Centorea's back and accidentally pulled the collar of her shirt making her breasts burst out for the entire world to see. "Y-you scoundrel! Have thou done this to me on purpose!? You fiend! You climb upon my back, and then thou assault me!" A burst of blood shot out form the thief's nose as he looked at Centorea's jiggling breasts causing him to crash into a stack of paint cans.

The Slayer was able to jump off of Centorea and ran beside her " **The Doomslayer says to stop you have no reason to run anymore Ms. Centorea.** " But the Slayer noticed she was completely frozen, almost spooked like a horse as she continued to run while covering her breasts with her arms, until she finally came to a stop after she crashed into a warehouse door. "Y-you scoundrel, doing as thou please. Y-you exposed my breasts." Centorea said as she blushed heavily as she tried to cover up her large assets as best as she could. "W-wait, what am I doing!?" Centorea remember that the thief was still on the loose "T-Thou swine, I shall cut you do-" she couldn't finish as she noticed her sword was gone from its sheath looking over she saw the thief covered in paint was walking towards her while holding her sword. "You horse bitch!" the thief yelled at her as he held her sword ready to strike her with it. "I'll turn you into horse meat!" he yelled as he swung the sword down at Centorea making her scream in fear, but the strike never came, opening one eye Centorea saw the Slayer grab the sword's blade with one hand, applying enough pressure to make the blade snap in half like it was made out of plastic " _ **You won't hurt her. Not while I'm around.**_ " The Slayer said in a deep, gruff voice, as the thief shakily began to look up at the Slayer, the Slayer used his right hand to grab the thief by his neck and held him up high. "L-let go!" the thief choked out, he could barely get any words out as the Slayer's grip was making it hard to breathe. A weapon began to materialize in the Slayer's left hand this time it was his signature Super Shotgun and he aimed it directly at the thief's face. "Y-you're bluffing! There's no way that's real!" the thief was able to choke out, but oh how wrong he was when the Slayer aimed upwards and let a shot ring out towards the sky as he aimed the shotgun back at the thief's face. " _ **Wanna bet.**_ " the Slayer said as his finger inched closer to the trigger ready to blow the thief's face off, but before he could pull the trigger he noticed he was surrounded by police officers as they had their weapons trained onto him. " _Huh, deja vu._ " the Slayer thought as one of the officer asked him to lower his weapon and let the thief go. He begrudgingly did as he dropped the thief on the ground but, before he could get up the Slayer hit the thief straight in the face with the butt of his shotgun knocking him out cold. While the police were busy making a report of the incident and taking the thief into custody the Slayer let his shotgun dematerialize as he turned over to Centorea " _ **You ok?**_ " Centorea just stared in awe of the Slayer even if they had just met he went out of his way to protect her, nodding in response Centorea began to button up her shirt but gasped as she felt the Slayer's hands buttoning up her shirt for her.

A few hours later the Doomslayer was in his house currently talking to Ms. Smith on his helmet's comms "Yeah we couldn't just let her walk around with a real one so we opted for a replica, a new one will be delivered to her in the next couple of days, by the way where are you two now?" " **The Doomslayer brought Ms. Centorea to his home so she can rest after today's incident.** " "But arresting someone on your own like that is a little reckless don't you think?" Smith asked as she was preparing some food for herself while talking on the phone, " **The Doomslayer merely assisted Ms. Centorea as the thief tried to escape on a motorcycle.** " "A motorcycle?" Smith said as she finally put the pieces together "Wait, you didn't ride on her back did you?" " **The Doomslayer gave chase on foot and used his jump pack to gain some speed on thief, however an obstacle hindered the Slayer as he landed on top of Ms. Centorea's back, the Doomslayer asks, why?** " "The Centaurs have a strict rule, "only let the master you have pledged your life to ride upon your back." It's almost marriage for those girls, if you forced her to let you ride her...it'd be just like rape" The Slayer remained silent as he realized what he'd done. "Hello? You there Doom-kun? AAAAH MY YAKISOBA!" and with that Smith hung up. " **It appears that we must apologize to Ms. Centorea.** " VEGA said earning a nod from the Slayer, Turning around the Slayer noticed Centorea peeking from the doorway as he made his way towards her " _ **Centorea I'm so-**_ " "Cerea." The Slayer was interrupted as he looked towards Centorea "Call me Cerea, not Centorea.. It is the name those who are close to me use, and if anything I should be the one apologizing, I got you involved due to my own selfish notion of justice, and because of me thou could have been injured." " **The Doomslayer says not to worry, for he has dealt with worse."** "But I do!" she yelled as she grabbed the Slayer's hand and placed it on her breast "Feel my chest, can thou not feel the beating of my heart!? I feel fate tying us together!" The Slayer could definitely feel how soft her boobs were but he could also feel a faint heartbeat too. "Yes, 'Tis just as written in Greek myths! 'Tis like the meeting between the great Hercules and the wise Chiron!"

"'Tis the first time since coming to this country, neigh, since I was born, that a man has protected me with his body and life! That is why I, Centorea Shianus, swear my undying loyalty to you, as your servant." She said as she pulled the Slayer closer to her "Master, will you accept these words?" The Slayer stayed in silence for a few moments before he looked at her " _ **Cerea, I accept.**_ " Cerea could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she began to blush, she had finally found the man who would become her master. Their tender moment was interrupted as Miia and Papi burst through the door "What!? Darling, you brought another woman home!?" "Hubby, I'm hungry!" "D-did she say "Darling"!? Master who are these women!?" "Darling, where have you been!? Miia asked "And I'm hungry!" Papi yelled as well, as the three began to argue the Doomslayer only sighed as he stood up and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the girls. "Listen up! Now that I am here, things shall be different! First, we must always regard our master with the highest esteem and care!" Cerea said authoritatively "But I'm always thinking about my Darling!" Miia said as she ate her meat "Papi, too!" Papi joined in as well. " **Then you all wouldn't mind helping the Doomslayer with some chores, would you girls?** " VEGA said making all the girls sweat drop.

 **And that's another chapter done, and Cerea joins the main cast too, glad to see a few people sticking around for this story, I really enjoy writing this and I've got more ideas for future chapters for this story. So thank you everyone for reading, don't forget to Favorite the story if you liked it and if you want to get alerts for when I add a chapter you can follow this story too!**


	5. Everyday Life with Rivalry

**Welcome back Slayers, I've been receiving a ton of support from you guys, thanks a lot! Now that Cerea has joined the Slayer and hies ever growing harem there's bound to be some infighting with the other girls. I'm still working on future chapters, I've gotten as far as Suu's arrival but I'm still working hard on it. For now, enjoy this chapter!**

The day after Cerea's arrival, the girls were in the living room as Miia was explaining to both Papi and Cerea the rules of the Interspecies Exchange Program. "Rule #1! Do not hurt humans or members of other species! Rule #2 You must stay with your host family at all times!" Miia explained while standing in front of a blackboard while wearing glasses. "And Rule #3! This is the most important one! At your homestay the first person to begin their stay there has privilege! So listen to everything I say, ok!" Miia said as she drew a picture of her and the Slayer hugging each other as she labeled herself "#1" while crude drawings of Cerea and Papi were off to the side with labels "#2" and "#3"

"Do not make up rules that don't exist. 'Tis unnecessary!" Cerea pointed out "Yeah!" Papi agreed. "Do you understand me, Centorea?" Miia smugly asked "Silence! Why art thou saying that only to me!? I remember all the rules of the Interspecies Exchange Program."

The Slayer soon popped out of the kitchen while VEGA called to Cerea " **Ms. Cerea, Ms. Smith requests that you fill out your application for a homestay in a timely manner**." However the once the Slayer popped his head out Miia immediately noticed a horseshoe shaped imprint on his visor as Cerea began to nervously sweat. " _Remember what I said, ok?_ " Miia said as she gave Cerea a death glare. " **I believe the Doomslayer has an explanation for the imprint.** " VEGA said as he recounted the events that led up to the Slayer's imprint. Earlier that morning the Slayer was heading to the bathroom to take a shower, but when he opened the door he found a completely naked Cerea drying herself off, blushing heavily Cerea kicked the Slayer straight in the face, leaving her horseshoe imprinted on the Slayer's visor.

" **The Doomslayer apologizes, he did not know that Ms. Cerea routinely takes showers after her morning exercises, so he takes full responsibility for what happened.** " "I am sorry master, if I had told thee about my morning jogs, that would not have happened." " **The Doomslayer says, that it is alright Ms. Cerea, since the Slayer is used to pain.** "

Hearing the two begin to talk back and forth began to irritate Miia as she barged into their conversation "Oh, jeez! Centorea, you're monopolizing my Darling! Hurry up and finish that application! Jeez, Centaurs have such giant boobs! It's like you're prancing around naked!" Miia yelled at Centorea getting in between her and the Slayer.

"Wha!? Why, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black! I heard from Ms. Smith that you're the one who dislocated master's shoulder, correct!?" Cerea retorted "I-I didn't hit him on purpose." Miia meekly said all the while the two were arguing Papi was busy trying to study the Program's rules, but got confused by the many rules in the Interspecies Exchange Program law book.

"Master stood up and protected me from a criminal's blade!" Cerea shouted, "H-He protected me, too! He took care of some punks for me!" the two yelled at each other as they began to push against each other. The Slayer was about to say something until he noticed large amounts of steam began to fill the room turning around he found Papi lying on top of the book with steam flowing from her head " **It appears that Ms. Papi's brain is overheating.** " "This Interspecies Exchange law book is too hard. I wanna go swimming." Papi said weakly but immediately perked up at the thought of swimming "Oh! Hey, Hubby let's swim together! It'd be boring alone." " **The Doomslayer apologizes Ms Papi, he is too busy perhaps you can ask Ms. Miia or Ms. Cerea to-** " VEGA was cut off from the shouting coming from Miia and Cerea as apparently the argument got physical aas Miia had coiled her tail around Cerea's body, each trying to one-up each other in terms of what they did with the Slayer. "I've taken a bath with Darling before!"

"Master exposed and t-touched my breasts!", With a sigh the Slayer led Papi towards the bathroom. Once inside the Slayer filled the tub with water making sure it was nice and cool "Ok, lets go." Papi said as she began to undress herself but was stopped by the Slayer, " **Ms. Papi, might I suggest wearing this swimsuit that was provided by Ms. Smith.** " VEGA said as the Slayer held up a girls school swimsuit in his hands. "Though I have no idea why she gave me a school swimsuit in the first place." the Slayer thought as Papi nodded and took the swimsuit from his hands. " **The Doomslayer and I will wait outside for you, we will return once you've finished changing.** " VEGA said as the Doomslayer turned to leave the bathroom but was stopped when Papi brought up a good point, "But I can't change into this with these arms of mine." Damn it, she was right, her wings did hinder her ability to change into clothes like that, the Slayer then waited for her to undress completely so he could help her change " **Next, you put your legs into the holes, Ms. Papi.** " VEGA instructed as Papi began to fit into the swimsuit "Like this?" she asked as the Slayer only nodded his head in response trying to look away. Trying to fit the swimsuit around Papi the Slayer had to fit it around her legs he placed his hands on her thighs, extremely close to her butt as he fitted the swimsuit around her.

"Aha! Hey! That tickles!" Papi giggled. " **Next, place your arms through these holes next.** " VEGA instructed as Papi tried to get her wings to fir "Gah, my feathers are getting in the way." " **Do not worry Ms. Papi. the swimsuit will stretch.** " The Slayer stretched the arm holes around Papi but in the process her unknowingly touched her breasts. "Hya!" Papi squealed at the sensation as the Slayer immediately let go of her. "Thanks Hubby!" Papi giggled as she jumped into the tub "Ah, this feels so good!" she squealed. The Slayer was about to leave the bathroom when Papi's talons reached out of the water and grabbed him pulling him into the tub with her. "Swim with me Hubby!" she laughed as she soon found herself on top of the Slayer. "Hubby, Papi's been thinking. Papi thinks we're more like siblings." she said " **The Doomslayer asks, how so?** " "Well, if Papi had a big brother, he'd be someone like you!"

" _Like me?_ " the Slayer thought as Papi continued "I mean look, you play with me, and buy me ice cream, and you cold me gently when I do something bad , and you praise me too! Papi only had girls around her, so I never knew what it was like to have a brother." Turning herself over so she could look directly as the Slayer, Papi gave one of the cutest smiles the Slayer had ever seen "So I'm really happy right now!" she exclaimed. "But." she said as her tone got low "Papi's been wondering… Why does Hubby always wear his armor?" Out of everyone in the household the Slayer never expected Papi to ask him why he constantly wears his Praetor suit. Not wanting to hurt Papi or to reveal his.. Extremely gorey past.

" _ **Sorry Papi… its… personal.**_ " was the only thing the Slayer could say, but it appeared that Papi noticed the tone in his voice as she stood up in the water to look at the Slayer "Papi's sorry if she made Hubby feel sad, but she's glad that Hubby and Papi can be siblings." What happened next made the Slayer's eyes go so wide they could've popped out of their sockets. Papi grabbed the Slayer's hand and placed it on her chest "Then let's get along like a brother and sister would, ok?" she said with a hint of lust in her voice.

Their once serious moment was blown out of the way, " _ **Papi, what the hell are you doing!?**_ " the Slayer yelled "When you touched my chest earlier, it made my heart skip a beat! I wanna feel that again!" she said as she tried to force the Slayer to grope her breasts, " **Ms. Papi the Doomslayer says that this behaviour is not something that siblings do.** " Then Papi unfurled her wings "Are you trying to resist!?" her voice suddenly turned a dark and desperate tone, "Then I'll have to use force!" she yelled as she lunged towards the Slayer with her talons wide open, but before she could even reach the Slayer a bunch of arrows came flying through the bathroom door, pinning Papi to the wall. "My goodness, I underestimated thou because I assumed thou were a mere child!" Cerea said as she entered the bathroom while wielding a bow and a quiver full of arrows behind her back, "But I hear that thou are the same age as I? Then I shall not let thou act in such a manner!" "Gh! Hey! I can't get these arrows out!" Papi screamed as she tried to free herself. "Come master, mount me so that we may flee!" Nodding, the Slayer jumped on Cerea's back as they were both stopped by a very angry Miia "Hold it right there!" Miia yelled as she was holding Cerea's paperwork and she noticeably had a very familiar imprint on her head.

"Saving Darling when he's in trouble is my job! So what are you doing here!? But Ms. Smith will be here soon to pick up your application! So fill this out! I'll take Darling and-" Miia was interrupted as she was trampled over by Cerea as she galloped out of the house with the Slayer riding on her back, "Protect him…" Miia weakly finished as she lied on the floor covered in hoof marks. Outside Cerea was galloping at full speed trying to get as far away from the house as possible "Let's go all the way to the park, Master! Since Papi can not leave the house she will be unable to follow you!". Once they arrived to the park Cerea slowed down to a trot as she checked up on the Slayer.

"Be thou alright, Master?" the Slayer nodded in response "Ah, that is good to see, then.." Cerea began to whisper as she blushed "Could thou please remove thine hands?" the Slayer then realized what she meant as the entire time trying to hold on the Cerea the Slayer had grabbed her breasts for support. Quickly letting go of her breasts VEGA quickly gave Cerea an apology, " **The Doomslayer apologizes, for he did not mean to do it on purpose.** " "N-No it's alright, I serve you, my Master so 'Tis not a huge problem." Getting off of Cerea's back the Slayer began to ask Cerea about her dedication to becoming a knight. " **The Doomslayer asks if it isn't over exaggerating a bit?** " "Do not say that!" Cerea boomed "Centaurs are valiant knights who value their loyalty above all else! That is why we search for a master whom we serve! My father, and his father, and his father before him all live in that way! Before I am a woman, I am a knight!" Cerea yelled towards the Slayer as she envisioned several of her people clad in armor charging towards a battlefield with their respective masters riding upon their backs.

"This is the heart of our species! Do not dare call it an exaggeration." The Slayer only nodded as VEGA responded for him " **While you may be right that it is Centaur culture Ms. Cerea, we are currently in Japan, while the Doomslayer knows how much you value your culture, you can also try to relax.** " "B-But that's!" Cerea tried to respond but was cut off by VEGA " **You are in the Exchange Program correct? Then is there anything you want to try since you're here?** " Cerea began to think as her ears perked up at the sound of a couple walking by, she noticed the couple were both holding hands as they walked, "Um.. I want.. To try holding hands… I guess..Maybe." Cerea said dropping her knightly tone.

The Slayer tilted his head in confusion, "Well.. the only things I've ever held in my hand are weapons, things like swords and bows."

" _You and me both._ " the Slayer thought as Cerea continued "So, I thought if I were a human girl I'd do things like that.. There's no deep meaning to it." she said as she clasped her hands seemingly being in deep thought, but she soon dropped her low tone as her knightly tone returned "W-Well as a servant, 'Tis unbecoming of me to blurt something like that out to you! Let's pretend that never happened and-" Before she could finish the Slayer gently held her hand " _ **Like this?**_ " The Slayer asked as Cerea looked away from him " _ **Cerea, you ok?**_ " the Slayer asked as she turned back to him as her face was completely red, quickly letting go of the Slayer's hand Cerea turned away from him trying to hide her face from him "P-Please don't look! I do not know what kind of face I'm making!"

Realizing the Slayer was still looking at her Cerea quickly grabbed his face and buried it between her breasts "I told you not to look!" The were interrupted when a large "thump!" landed on the ground, when the dust cleared the something was Miia as Papi, seemingly got free from Cerea's arrows, had dropped Miia from the sky. "Ow,ow,ow. What are you doing, Papi!?" she angrily yelled at the Harpy "You told me to put you down." Papi said as she landed.

"I didn't say drop me!" "W-What are you two doing here!? And you said you couldn't go out on your own!" Cerea asked the two "It's ok as long as nobody finds out!" Miia replied but she and Papi focused on Centorea who still had the Slayer buried in between her assets. "Centorea!" Miia growled as she slithered towards the two, quickly letting go of the Slayer Cerea tried to come up with and explanation "AAAAH! No, this is, um, i-it's not what it looks like!"

Quickly grabbing the Slayer and pushing his head between her breasts Miia began to berate Cerea "You stupid horse-woman! You stole my Darling away so you could make out with him!? Aren't you supposed to be an 'esteemed' Centaur!?" "Gh! Thou foul-mouthed snake woman! Thou have no right to speak that way of me! And why do you call him "Darling" art thou pretending to be his wife!?" Cerea retorted as she grabbed the Slayer's head back and held it between her breasts. Soon Papi joined in as she grabbed the Slayer as well "Well, Papi will take her husband while she can!" she happily said "Get your feathered hands off of him!" both Miia and Cerea shouted at the harpy.

Meanwhile a black car pulled up beside the street where the girls were fighting over the Slayer, rolling down the window it was Ms. Smith "Uh oh, this won't end well." she said as she got out of her car and ran towards the girls.

"Fine then!" all three of the yelled as they got into fighting positions "We'll settle this with strength!"

"Things are getting bad out there!" Smith said as she pulled out a handgun as she made her way over to the girls, however her words and the girl's taunts were drowned out when the loud sound of shots being fired rang throughout the park. The Slayer had materialized his Super Shotgun and shot 3 rounds into the air, gaining everyone's attention. Letting his shotgun dematerialize the Slayer pointed to all 3 of the girls " _ **You three. Stop. Fighting. NOW!"**_ the Doomslayer roared, startling both the girls and Smith. After a few moments of silence the Slayer looked over to the girls who were completely frozen in fear, not knowing what to say or do, the Slayer simply growled as he turned around and stomped his way back to the house.

Back at the house the Slayer was in the living room sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, seemingly pretty pissed off over what happened a few minutes before, Smith was also with him as she silently sat and drank her coffee, until there was a knock at the door leading into the living room " **Enter.** " VEGA said as the door opened revealing all three of the girls with fearful looks on their faces, they entered the room as they stood in front of the Slayer, after a few tense moments of silence VEGA was the one to speak first, " **The Doomslayer is very disappointed in your behaviour, girls. Physical violence against each other is no way to earn the Doomslayer's affection and will not be tolerated in this household. Is that understood?** " All three of the girls nodded their heads in silence " **Now, it's your turn.** " Miia was the one to speak first "First of all, we're sorry Darling. Because we started fighting over you, you got mad." "I'm sorry, Hubby." Papi said "I'm a failure as a servant." Cerea was the last to go. "That's why we're going to try to not make any trouble for you!" Miia spoke up "We all decided that we're going to hold ourselves back!"

The Slayer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion after hearing this, "Papi won't ask you to play with her!" Papi said "And I won't use my bow like that again." Cerea finished as the Slayer only sighed as he held his hand up to signal them to stop. Taking a deep breath the Slayer spoke " _ **You all don't have to do that. There are times where you do go overboard. A LOT of times, and of course it's bad for you three to fight, but there will always be trouble. This is a homestay to see if you can live in this world one day after all, right? And since we're in a homestay, we're a family. And since we're a family.. Don't hold yourselves back.**_ " The girls were completely blown away, at first they thought the Slayer would yell at them for what they did or maybe he wouldn't speak to them at all, but they were proven wrong when the Slayer showed that he indeed cared for them a lot. He even spoke more than he ever did too, but soon the sound of Smith laughing soon grabbed everyone's attention "A family, huh? Hahaha. I was right about leaving all of this to 'Darling' over here!" The Slayer and the girls were equally confused to what Smith meant by that.

Picking up her plate and her cup of coffee Smith walked up to the Slayer and the girls "Actually, there has been a recent development regarding the Interspecies Exchange Program. Well, it's just a little detail about the program. There's a new article that allows interspecies marriage. But they're not sure if it's a possibility yet, so they've been looking for a test case." Smith explained, putting the pieces together the Slayer realized to what Smith was referring to, " _ **So, you were going to ask..**_ " "That's right!" Smith exclaimed "So 'Darling', we want you to choose one of these girls.. To marry!"

The entire room remained silent at what Smith just said until the Slayer broke it " _ **Oh shit.**_ "

 **Well that certainly didn't help the situation, now the rivalries will be stronger than ever. I'm currently working on Suu's second chapter and then Mero's introduction. Thank you everyone for all the support and keep on slaying!**


	6. Everyday Life with the Full Moon

**Greetings Slayer's I'm back! I had a cold so I was out of commission for a few days, that and a lot of stuff is going on especially since the spring semester for my college is starting soon, but I'll still continue the story the most that I can. So for now sit back relax and get ready for some full moon shenanigans in the Doomslayer's household.**

That night was like something straight out of a horror movie, the house was on lockdown as the sound of heavy footsteps rang out on the house. It was the Slayer and he was running from 3 sex crazed liminals in his house, "Hey! Stop running!" the Slayer didn't bother listening as he kept his sprint trying to find a place to hide or get away from the girls, but he was stopped when Papi's talon grabbed his helmet pulling him back into the arms of all three of the girls, "Gotcha! We're not letting you get away they time!" they all said excitedly as they began to rub their bodies on the Slayer's suit, "Darling, we're destined to be together." Miia said as she pushed the Slayer up against her breasts, it didn't help that the lingerie Miia was wearing was also see through.

"No way! Hubby is gonna marry me!" Papi yelled clinging onto the Slayer until Cerea's hands ripped the Slayer away from Papi's grasp and pushed the Slayer head into her cleavage "How dare you say that!? I am the only one suited for my Master!" It seemed they all wanted a piece of the Slayer, the girls turned to ask the Slayer "Well, Darling!?" "Hubby!?" "Master!" but they realized that the Slayer wasn't there anymore, as they began to argue the Slayer slipped away and hid behind a wall "Huh!? Where'd he go!?" "He got away!" "How in the world!?"

For the Slayer everything happened so quickly, flashing back to earlier in the day Ms. Smith was explaining to the Slayer and the girls about the program implementing marriage into it. " **The Doomslayer asks, why would you ask him to do such a thing on such short notice.** " "Well, from now on, humans and monsters are going to continue interacting with each other. And for species like the Lamia and the Harpies, which consist only of females, they'll have to find a human male to marry. That's why we'll make this the test case." Smith said as she smiled " **The Doomslayer says that is not the point Ms. Smith. It is impossible to choose a marriage partner in a split second.** " The girls felt disheartened hearing the Slayer er.. VEGA explaining to Smith how it'd be impossible for him to choose a marriage partner on such short notice.

"Hmmm, well just try your best?" Smith tried to answer him as she made her way towards the front door " **The Doomslayer asks, where do you think your going?** " "Oh, I've got some stuff to take care of. Also I have Centorea-chan's papers." she said as she turned and smiled to the Slayer "Ok, give it your best!" Smith smiled as she left, however once outside Smith stopped to think "Hmm? I feel like I forgot to tell him something. Well, whatever, it's getting late and I gotta get home. And I'm the clock anyway." she said as she walked down the street away from the house.

That night the Slayer was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling in deep thought, " _Marriage huh?_ " the thought as VEGA was compiling the list of traits that all 3 girls had so it'd be easier for the Slayer to choose. The Slayer stopped VEGA as he pressed a few buttons on his wrist module as he laid back down.

He didn't want to choose, in fact he didn't want to marry them yet at all, in truth the Slayer was worried about the other girl's feelings if he only chose one of them. The sound of the Slayer's bedroom door creaking open snapped the Slayer out of his thoughts as Miia peeked into his room.

"Darling, I was kinda worried, since you didn't come out of your room in a while. About that conversation earlier, I was wondering if you really don't want to marry any of us."

The Slayer quickly sat up on his bed and shook his head rapidly, signaling no. " **The Doomslayer says, he has nothing against marriage. He was just taken aback at the moment.** " "Really?" Miia asked as she slithered closer to the Slayer as she was wearing a see through nightshirt and was wearing nothing underneath since she used her tail to cover up her pussy.

"So…. you're not against getting married? I thought you'd say that, Darling. Because you're such a nice person." she said as she pushed the Slayer onto his bed as she laid herself on top of him, "I love that part about you, Darling." The Slayer soon found Miia on top of him as she pressed her breasts against his chest plate as she coiled her tail around his legs.

"Hey Darling, did know, sex with a Lamia goes on all night long." she said as she blushed "I'd just wrap us up, just like this, from your head down to my tail. We'd go at it for hours. The lines between our worlds would melt from the heat produced by our bodies." she said as she pressed her boobs even further onto the Slayer's chestplate as she stuck out her snake like tongue. "Hey Darling, I wanna become one with you." she said as she licked at the Slayer's armor. Something was wrong with Miia, definitely wrong. She was normally the lovey and romantic type, but now it seemed she completely threw away her inhibitions as she tired to get with the Slayer.

Miia's attempt to get with the Slayer was cut short when Papi crashed through the bedroom window and into Miia knocking her out, " **Ms. Papi, the Doomslayer inquires if you are ok?** " Papi just looked at the Slayer as she pounced on him knocking him to the floor, trying to get up the Slayer was faced with Papi's uncovered crotch "I'm fine." Papi said with a lustful tone "It'll all be fine when we get married, Hubby." she said " **The Doomsalyer asks, do you even know what marriage is?** " "You have sex with me and I lay eggs, right?" Papi said as she straddled the Slayer " **It is recommended that you not say such things, Ms. Papi.** "

"Why, Papi's an adult, you know. And I do lay eggs. And I can have sex." she said as she appeared to be looking for something on the Slayer's legs, the Slayer soon realized what she was looking for when she unlocked the lower part of his suit. "

"That's why it's fine. I can get married to you Hubby." she said, but before she could remove the lower part of his suit Cerea bursted through the door knocking Papi out too.

"Are you alright Master!?" she worriedly asked as she sighed in relief seeing that the Slayer was unharmed, " **The Doomslayer thanks you for your assistance Ms. Cerea.** " VEGA said as the Slayer locked the lower part of his suit with and audible mechanical hiss.

Seeing how both Miia and Papi were out old VEGA took the opportunity to scan them to see what was wrong with them. " **Scans detect that both Ms. Miia and Ms. Papi's hormonal balance has been tipped.** " That explained their behaviour but what was the cause? "If I may say Master, I know why both Miia and Papi are acting in such a manner." Cerea said as she pointed towards the full moon that was shining brightly through the Slayer's window "'Tis the full moon! A night that calls out their instincts with the utmost force! Coupled with thine conversation about marriage, everyone has lost themselves within its power!"

" _Full moon, huh?_ " the Slayer thought as he looked towards it " **Ms. Cerea, the Doomslayer asks if you are not affected by the moon's effects tonight?** " "But of course!" she boomed "I would never lose my strong will to the likes of the moon! And I have sworn myself to be thy servant! I am thine in body and spirit!" she said as the Slayer was starting to get suspicious of her behaviour. Cerea then reared herself up and placed her front legs on the Slayer's bed "Thus, thou may do anything! Thou may do anything to me! This is the definition of marriage!" she said as she grabbed the Slayer's hands as she placed them on her breasts. "Now, touch mine bosom as much as you like, Master."" Cerea said as she rubbed the Slayer's hands against her boobs.

Seeing how the Slayer wasn't reacting to her advances she decided to take a more aggressive approach "Perhaps you would prefer to feel the real thing!?" she said as she ripped open her night shirt exposing her assets to the Slayer. At the same time both Miia and Papi woke up and grabbed the Slayer too, soon he found himself between 3 liminal girls with out of control sexual urges. "Hey Darling, have you decided yet?" Miia asked as all 3 of them started to inch closer and closer to the Slayer. "We're not asking you to choose. Tonight's special." "Let's all get along together." "We are thy harem. If that is what you want from us, I'll gladly join." all three of the girls purred as the inched ever closer to the Slayer.

Miia grabbed the Slayer as she hugged him "Hey Darling, can I hold you?" Miia purred as her tail wrapped around the Slayer's bed frame, crushing it in the process, "Papi want to hold her Hubby too!" Papi cried as she slice part of the bed the Slayer was laying in with her talons, "You two, don't take him for thyselves only, he is mine as well!" Cerea yelled as she stomped her hoof so hard that the floorboards cracked underneath. Seeing an opening the Slayer promptly ran out of the room with the three of them being distracted by fighting arguing with each other.

Back in the present the Slayer was carefully walking down the hall trying not to get noticed by the girls, " **Incoming call from: Ms. Smith.** " VEGA alerted the Slayer, nodding the Slayer answered the call. Currently in her bathroom taking a bath Smith was calling the Slayer to check up on his situation, "Darling, are you ok? I kinda forgot to tell you that tonight's the full moon." " _ **I'm being chased by 3 sex driven liminal girls that also want to marry me. WHAT DO YOU THINK!?**_ " The Slayer growled pver his suit's comms.

"Hmmm? So, have you decided on whether or not you're gonna marry one of them?" With that question the Slayer stayed silent "So you haven't made a decision. Look Doom-kun, I'm not telling you that you have to marry one of them. Did you talk to them about what you're gonna do from now on, or did you lock yourself in your room without saying a word?" Damn even though Smith was lazy as all hell the Slayer had to admit, she got him there. "Think about whether or not you wanna get married. If you don't talk to them about it, they're going to get nervous. That's why everyone's acting like this, you know."

The Slayer contemplated Smith's words and had to admit, he was wrong, he should've talked to the girls, "Well, anyway you've got to handle the situation now. You've gotta cool everyone down a bit." " _ **How exactly do you expect me to do that without hurting them?**_ " "Hmm. Are you by your fridge?" The Slayer looked behind the corner to see the kitchen with the fridge nearby, the Slayer grunted in response "Alright, get some ice out of the freezer, and put it on their heads." the Slayer only lifted his eyebrow in response "Gwah...shit. I dropped my phone in the bath." and with that Smith hung up.

Now with a new mission: calm the girls down, the Slayer made his way towards the fridge but not before the girls found him "There he is! Get him!" they screamed as they chased after the Slayer, he was almost at the fridge before the girls tackled him to the ground. "We found you, Darling!" "You shan't get away this time, Master." "I got you!" "Oh, come now, what's wrong, Dar...ling?" Miia and the rest of the girls were shocked when they saw the Slayer, without his helmet, due to the crash his helmet flew off. Standing back up to his full height he gave the girls a sharp glare as he reached for his helmet.

Putting it back on, the girls thought he was ok "Darling, ready to pick off where we left off?" Miia said as she approached the Slayer and held him in a tight embrace, " _ **VEGA, how can I knock them out, without hurting them?**_ " " **That would be the pressure point: Stomach 9, apply slight pressure on the side of their necks.** " Thinking the Slayer was getting closer to make out with her, Miia got closer as well "Ahn, Darling, I knew you'd choose me." she said but before her lips could meet the Slayer's visor, he applied pressure to the side of her neck "Darli-" Miia was interrupted as she slumped over. Laying Miia gently on the floor the Slayer opened his arms to invite Papi in, seeing her opportunity Papi jumped into his arms "Are you ready to have sex, Hubby!?" Papi squealed, but before she could do anything, the Slayer applied pressure on Papi's neck knocking her out as well, after laying her on the floor the Slayer moved on to Cerea. "Haah,haah, Master, now it's just you and me." she nickered blushing as the Slayer got close and hugged Cerea, though it wasn't really a hug, he was trying to reach for her neck but her breasts got in his way, he was finally able to get Cerea's pressure point as he caught her but had a bit of trouble due to her weight.

Once all three of the girls were knocked out the Slayer set up some pads and blankets and layed the girls there, once he was done he walked back up into his room where the Slayer could finally get a good night's rest.

The next day the girls awoke with no memory of what happened the night prior "Huh? Why are we in the living room?" Miia yawned while rubbing her eyes "Why did Papi sleep here?" "I remember nothing.." The Slayer soon walked into the room holding a cups and a teapot, "Ah, morning, Darling." Miia said but as she focused her vision she was shocked to see the Slayer's armor covered in claw marks, and hoof marks. " _ **Morning, girls.**_ " "Da-Darling!? What happened!?" "What happened last night!?" "Master, who did this to you!?" the girls worriedly asked, the Slayer only put up his hand to calm them " _ **It's my fault, because I freaked you all out, you all got riled up because of it. So I'll make a decision for you, from now on, I plan on going out with all of you as my potential marriage partners.**_ " The girls blushed at the thought of them each going on a date with the Slayer, with that said the Slayer went back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast but peeked out of the kitchen door " _ **Also, on the next full moon, you girls are going to bed early.**_ " he said as he went back to prepare the food while the girls giggled.

 **And that wraps up this chapter, I'm currently working on Mero's introduction and Miia's jealousy towards her, and those of you who want to see demons show up, well it'll take a bit to get to that point but there will be demons... including a familiar face among them. Until next time Slayers!**


	7. Everyday Life with Shedding

The next day the Slayer was in the kitchen teaching Miia to cook, safe to say it wasn't going very well. "Learning to cook is easy as A B C! My sweet love is a secret spice for my Darling from me!" Miia sang but her singing was interrupted when the food she was cooking on a pan suddenly burst into flames "AGH! Did I put the heat on too high!?" " _ **Let me help you there, Miia.**_ " the Slayer offered but Miia countered him saying "I'll take care of it! I have to look like a good marriage candidate to you! I've gotta try hard to be wifey!" Miia proclaimed as she went back to tend to the food "That's why I'm making dinner today! A good wife is a good cook, you know! And then.." Miia said as she closed her eyes as she began to fantasize a life with just the Slayer and her.

"I'm home, Miia." Miia's fantasy version of the Slayer said as he walked into the house "Welcome home, Darling! Do you want dinner? A bath? Or _maybe_ you want...me?" Miia said as she slithered out of the kitchen wearing a naked apron " _ **I'll have you for dinner in the bath, Miia!**_ " the fantasy version of the Slayer said as he ripped of his clothes and grabbed Miia from behind "Aaahn! Darling, you're so horny!" but Miia's fantasy was soon broken when she felt a sharp pain in her hands, "Ah!" she shrieked as she fell. " _ **Miia! You ok!?**_ " what happened next indicated that she was not ok "AAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Apparently while fantasizing Miia forgot to put on her oven mitts and grabbed a pot of food with her bare hands. A few minutes and bandages later Miia was in her room hiding under the covers in embarrassment over what happened. " **The Doomslayer says that what happened in the kitchen is not your fault Ms. Miia, if you keep trying you surely will..** " "I-It's fine! I don't care about what happened in the kitchen! So could you just leave me alone!" Miia asked through the door "Gh.. oh no.. what should I do? I can't fix it with my hands like this." she whispered to herself as she looked at her snake body that was under the covers. Shrugging and respecting her wishes the Slayer began to walk away from her bedroom but he noticed something laying on the floor, crouching down the pick it up the Slayer began to inspect what it was, it seemed to be like a piece of paper.. Or plastic " **My scans detect that the object is of liminal origin.** " VEGA said as he scanned it.

Hearing VEGA's explanation through her door Miia bursted through the door, breaking it off its hinges and landed on top of the Slayer "H-Hey Darling thats! Ow ow ow." Looking back the Slayer finally noticed what he was holding in his hand, Miia's entire snake portion of her body was covered in flaky, dried skin that was peeling off which only led the Slayer to one conclusion. " _ **Miia, are you shedding?**_ " hearing this question Miia only blushed in embarrassment as tears began to form in her eyes.

" _ **I thought that Lamias might shed their skin, is that why you were spacing out earlier?**_ " "I didn't want you to see me like this, halfway through a shed… but because my hands got burned, I can't peel the old spin off." " **The Doomslayer says not to worry about it Ms. Miia, the Doomslayer has seen you naked before.** " "For a Lamia, it's way more embarrassing to be shedding then it is to be naked!" Miia cried "I can't do anything right; I can't even shed my own skin right, I'm a failure at cooking, and cleaning, and laundry." she said somberly "You finally decided to look at us as people you might marry one day, but I'll never be able to live up to your expectations. I've never failed at shedding _my own_ skin before either!" she cried as she dug her face into her pillow.

" **Scans detect that like snakes, Lamias can have trouble shedding due to stress, this stress in turn could've been caused by having to adjust to your new life here, however, if you leave the skin alone it could cause an infection.** "

'Huh? Darling, VEGA? How do you know all of that?" Miia asked in surprise, " **The Doomslayer has been studying your species ever since you arrived to the household, to gain a new perspective and how to make your new home as comfortable as possible.** " A few minutes later the Slayer returned with a bunch of hot, moist towels, he gently placed the towels across Miia's the back of her tail to loosen the dry skin so it'd be easier to peel. Miia looked back and stared at the Slayer in embarrassment but quickly buried her face into her pillow when the Slayer returned the gaze. " **The Doomslayer asks if something is wrong, Ms Miia?"** "N-No it's ok, but its still REALLY embarrassing." " _Man she's embarrassed over this? Usually she's so straightforward._ " The Slayer thought to himself as he removed the towels from her body. " **The Doomslayer will begin to assist you in your shedding, if it is painful for you please let him know.** " VEGA said but to Miia's surprise she saw the Doomslayer unclip the praetor suits gauntlets from his arms, as he set the gauntlets down he turned to Miia and began to peel away the old skin from her tail. " _I thought his hands would be more rugged, but they're actually pretty soft._ " Miia thought to herself as the Slayer peeled some more skin off her tail.

The current situation was…. Awkward to say the least, for both the Slayer and Miia, the Slayer was constantly trying to drive out any weird thoughts in his mind as he helped Miia shed, but she wasn't entirely helping as she panted heavily and buried her face into the mattress to suppress the sound of her moans. " _Don't think about it, don't think about it, it's like peeling off a band-aid, don't think anything weird"_ the Slayer thought as he peeled a larger piece of skin off of Miia's tail. At this point he was almost done with the back portion of her tail but as he reached towards the end of her tail Miia yelped in surprise. " **The Doomslayer asks if you are alright Ms. Miia?** " "I-I'm fine its just.. Thats the tip of my tail, Darling." " _Shit, that's right she's sensitive there, better peel it quick._ " " **The Doomslayer says that you must bear with it Ms. Miia, the procedure is almost over.** " Before she could even respond the Slayer grasped the end of her tail and began to peel back the old skin "H-Hold on Darling! Stop Stop Stop! I'm gonna go crazy if you keep doing that!" she shrieked in pleasure " _ **Don't worry Miia it's almost over.**_ " The Slayer said as he peeled the last piece of skin off her tail. Miia panted heavily as she layed on her bed she even began to drool a bit over the pleasure. " _Almost done here._ " the Slayer thought " **Ms. Miia the Doomslayer requests that you lie on your back to remove the scales on your stomach.** " Miia nodded as she turned over as she lifted up her skirt revealing her panties to the Slayer, " _Shit that's right, her scales are near her groin, better let her do this herself._ " But before the Slayer could tell Miia her tail shot out and coiled itself around his helmet blocking his vision. "Um.. Darling, don't look. I'm gonna take off my underwear, I don't want you to stare it'd be embarrassing." she said as she peeled the fabric away from her pussy. " _ **Shouldn't you do this part yourself Miia?**_ " The Slayer asked "I-I would but I can't grab anything with my hands like this, a-and this is the most delicate place on my body. If I leave the skin there it'll get _really_ itchy."

The Slayer sighed as he saw no way out of this situation " _ **Alright, let's do this, Miia tell me where I need to go.**_ " the Slayer said as he tried to find the skin around Miia's body "N-No not there, go a little bit more to your right." she said as she panted. Little by little the Slayer peeled off more of the skin, Miia tried her best to stifle her moans, but she yelped when the Slayer accidentally touched a art of her labia "AHA!" Miia yelped as her tail tightened around the Slayer's helmet "S..Sorry Darling, It's ok there's only a bit left." she said through panted breath " _This is getting too weird, I better finish this quickly._ " the Slayer thought " _ **Miia, where's the last piece of skin?**_ " "Ah...on the right." she said but quickly realized her mistake, she didn't tell the Slayer that it was her right. "Ah! Darling not your ri-" Miia stopped mid sentence as she looked on in shock as the Slayer's finger entered her. " _My finger is inside something...warm and slimy.. Wait a damn second!_ " the Slayer thought as he realized it too. Miia began to blush heavily as she used her tail to slam the Slayer against the wall of her bedroom, she then realized what she'd done "Ah! Darling, I'm sorry!"

After the awkward incident the Slayer found himself surrounded by various dishes that held "food", all prepared by Miia. "Here you go, Darling! Dinner is served!" she said in a cheerful tone, at first the Slayer wanted to refuse eating… whatever the hell it was that Miia made but he noticed she was looking at him expectantly. " **Warning! Ingesting this cuisine can cause stomach pain, nausea, and in extreme cases diarrhea and vomiting!** " VEGA was not helping right now. Sighing in defeat the Slayer lifted a part of his helmet so he could eat it as he grabbed a forkful of Miia's "food" and held it up to his mouth, " _Well, guess I'll have to stomach it, I've survived through worse._ " the Slayer thought as he took the first bite.

About an hour later the Slayer had collapsed on the kitchen table, he did it he ate all of Miia's cooking " **The Doomslayer thanks you for the food Ms. Miia.** " "Yay! You ate all of it!" Miia said happily as she clasped her hands together. " _I've never tasted anything like that before, well, I've never needed to eat before. Is this what liminal cooking is like?"_ The Slayer thought to himself as he heard his stomach rumble, " **Warning! Possible food poisoning detected.** " VEGA alerted him. "W-We were too late!" the Slayer was alerted when he heard Centorea and Papi enter the kitchen with darkened expressions on their faces, " **The Doomslayer was wondering where you two were today. He asks, what happened?** " VEGA asked. "H-Her cooking." was all Cerea could choke out, "What!? I didn't make anything weird!" Miia shot back "I made curry, so I put in meat, potatoes and steak. Some fried rice and pork miso soup and pudding!" Miia said happily as the Doomslayer realized what horrible culinary amalgamations he just ate.

" **Ms. Miia, the Doomslayer asks if you actually read a cookbook?** ", "No, I learned by watching you, Darling!" The Slayer facepalmed " _Of course she didn't."_ he thought to himself "But don't worry, Darling! I had Centorea and Papi try my food for me!" Miia said as the Slayer noticed that both Cerea and Papi had collapsed on the kitchen floor. " _ **Miia, why didn't you try it yourself?**_ " the Slayer asked, "Ehehe, I don't get hungry when I' shedding." Miia giggled.

The next day had rolled around as Cerea, Papi and the Slayer had all recovered from their food poisoning thanks to Miia's horrible cooking. The girls were all in the living room as the Slayer walked out of the kitchen, " **Attention girls! The Doomslayer has an announcement to make.** " VEGA said gaining the girl's attention. " **From this point Miia is currently banned from cooking meals for every houseguest, until she can learn how to make edible food.** " VEGA announced earning a sigh of relief from the centaur and harpy and a sharp "WHAT!?" from Miia. "Why can't I cook anymore!?" Miia cried as the Slayer handed her a cookbook, " _ **You have to study first before you can cook again. I've got to study and so should you.**_ " the Slayer said as he opened a book on snake biology.


	8. Everyday Life with Fetishes (Omake)

**Greetings, Slayers! I'm back! And with my return I brought two more chapters and a bonus mini chapter. Don't worry everyone the story is far from dead and more chapters are on the way! Happy Slaying!**

"Darling, what's your fetish?" Miia asked as she and the rest of the girls approached the Slayer who was currently reading a book on known liminals. " _ **What?**_ " The Slayer said as titled his head to the side, "Come on, tell us!" Miia yelled as she raised her arm in the air. "I'm pretty confident about my waist." Miia said slightly pulling her shirt and skirt down, slightly exposing her crotch and breast, "Lamias move along by slithering like snakes, so our abs and stomachs are really tight~" she said.

"Centorea has her breasts, right?" Miia asked as she fondled Cerea's breasts from behind making the centaur yelp in surprise "But aren't they a little too big?" the lamia asked, "Excuse me!? M-My breasts are just one of a centaur's many traits!" Cerea shot back. "Centaur foals are very large when they are born, so they need large breasts to sustain them. That's why they're this size!" Cerea explained. "So we could technically milk you? I thought we might be able to, but.." Miia thought out loud as Cerea yelled "NO!"

"B-But I had no idea that my breasts were different from those of other species...Perhaps they really are to strange." Cerea said worriedly as she placed a hand on her chest, "So what about Papi?" Miia asked "She looks like a child." Cerea responded trying to think of something, "If we're going in order, then it'd be butts." Miia said. "What about my butt." Papi asked innocently as she began to pull down her shorts and her panties almost exposing herself to everyone in the room. "Wah! Hey! Don't do that, Papi!" Miia yelled in shock at the harpy's actions, then she turned to the Doomslayer. "So, Darling, what's your fetish? Waists? Butts? Or boobs?" Miia asked as all three of the girls looked expectantly at the Slayer. " _ **Don't really have one.**_ " the Slayer said with a shrug, " _ **Never really had one in my line of work.**_ " "OH COME ON!" Miia yelled angrily, "You mean to tell me, that all this time you've never found something in a woman that you found attractive!?" she asked as the Slayer put a hand on his chin to think, " _ **Well, I guess it's a woman who knows her way around a firearm.**_ " he said earning a sweatdrop from all three of the girls, "Oh my, that'd be me then." Smith laughed as she drank her coffee.


	9. Everyday Life with a Slime

**Greetings Slayers, as I said in the Omake bonus chapter, I'm back! First off I'd like to apologize, college has hit me like a freight train and I've been swamped with work, but thats not gonna stop me from writing, it may take a while for me to write and upload these chapters but I assure you all. This story is far from dead. Anyway, in this chapter the Slayer meets one of his newest housemates and everyone's favorite slime, Suu!**

" _ **Too thin.**_ " was all the Slayer could say as the next day the Slayer was helping to teach Miia how to properly cook stew "Huh? But you said it was too thick!" Miia asked confusedly as the Slayer nodded in response " _ **But you put in too much water, now the stew is more like a broth.**_ " the Slayer said " **The Doomslayer advises you to taste the food you make more often before serving it, Ms. Miia.** " VEGA said earning a "Huh~" from Miia as in the living room Centorea was busy polishing her sword as Papi jumped onto her back "Hey, Centorea! Let's play videogames!" she said excitedly "Please stop, Papi!" the Centaur scolded "I am in the middle of polishing my sword!" The Slayer left Miia to her own devices to test what she had learned, "I should be tasting it, huh?" Miia said as she lifted the pot cover expecting to see her stew, but instead was meet with a blobby body with glowing eyes and some sort of appendage on its head.

"KYA!" Miia shrieked as the blobby creature engulfed her entire head, her shriek gained the attention of the Slayer as he whipped out his Super Shotgun to end the creature, but seeing that it was on Miia's head the Slayer dematerialized his weapon, he didn't want to risk hurting Miia. Instead he opted to rush towards her and try to pry the blob off of her, he was successful as the blob slid off of her head, as Miia collapsed onto the floor the Slayer tried to punch the blob, but his fist went right through the creature. The creature then slid and entered one of the AC vents and disappeared, " _ **The hell was that?**_ " the Slayer asked as Cerea helped him carry Miia onto the couch in the living room, "That was a Slime!" Cerea replied earning a head tilt from the Slayer " _ **And what's a slime?**_ " the Slayer asked, "There are many creatures like us that thou humans are ignorant of. That slime just now was one of them."

" _Oh, for a second there I thought maybe Miia created life with her cooking._ " the Slayer thought to himself as VEGA scanned the slimy residue covering the Slayer's gauntlet, "But fear not, Master! For I shall protect you! Trust in my sword!" Cerea proclaimed as she struck a pose with her sword in her hand "Be it only a practice sword." she said in a slightly lower voice. "I shall not allow such an inferior creature to bring you harm!" she yelled once again, " _I don't think it can though._ " the Slayer thought to himself as he soon felt Papi jumped onto his back as she wrapped her arms around him "Hey, forget about that and play videogames with me! I'm tired of playing by myself!" she said happily as she offered the Slayer a Joy-Con. "What did you say!?" Cerea said as she began to scold Papi as the Slayer left to check on the food on the stove " _Papi's really gotten into that Switch I bought for her._ " the Slayer thought to himself as he lifted the approached the pot and lifted the lid,and to his surprise the slime bursted out, this time however, it appeared to be much bigger than before.

Before the Slayer could react, Cerea charged towards the slime, sword in hand, "Stand back!" she yelled "Get away from my master!" the centaur yelled as she jabbed her sword towards the slime to...little effect. The sword went right through the slime as Cerea pulled it back in shock, "Wh.. Impossible! I didn't even leave a scratch! In RPG, slimes doth be the easiest of the easiest monsters to slay!" she said in shock, " _ **You do know that life isn't a video game, right?**_ " the Slayer asked as he and Cerea noticed the slime creeping up behind them, but it was too late.

A few minutes later, the slime had disappeared again leaving the Slayer and Cerea completely covered in slime, " _ **Ugh, Cerea, you ok?**_ " the Slayer asked wiping off some slime from his visor, "Y-Yes, somehow." The Slayer turned to Cerea as he noticed she was completely drenched in slime, covering her top, face, and hair in an eerily erotic way, "I never imagined a slime would be this , my body is covered in some sticky liquid." she said as she wiped some slime off of her blouse. The Slayer also noticed that the slime was also making her shirt see-through, and she wasn't wearing a bra, "Master, is everything alright?" Cerea asked gaining the Slayer's attention, " _ **Oh, yeah, everything's ok. I'm gonna take a shower.**_ " he said nonchalauntly as he stood up and headed towards the bathroom but before he turned the corner he turned back to Papi, " _ **Oh, Papi watch out for the..**_ " the Slayer couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Papi playing Mario Kart, completely oblivious and unharmed from the slime's attack.

Once in the bathroom the Slayer began to take off parts of his Praetor suit piece by piece, this was one of the very few times he would ever take his suit off completely, once the suit came off he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed towards the shower head, turning it on and letting out a sigh as the warm water soaked his face.

" **The slime residue is currently being analyzed, results in how to counteract the slime will be completed in 20 minutes.** " VEGA's robotic voice announced in the bathroom earning a nod from the Slayer. The Slayer soon heard the sound of hooves clopping on the floor as Cerea approached the bathroom door "Master? Art thou alright if.." Cerea couldn't finish as the Slayer responded " _ **I'm alright, Cerea.**_ _**The slime isn't here.**_ " "I-I see. Then…" Cerea said as she began to take off her blouse and undo her skirt "I am coming in!" she said as the Slayer's eyes widened, he quickly tried to reach for his helmet but realized he'd never be able to put it on in time, he gave out a defeated sigh as Cerea entered the room.

She looked flustered as she covered her large breasts with a towel but her flustered expression turned into one of shock as she saw who was before her, the man had short light brown hair, with a muscular build, but what really shocked her were the scars, the man's body and face were covered with hundreds of scars, and his eyecolor was that of a blueish green but seemed extremely dull as if he saw...things, Cerea soon realized the man she was looking at was her master. " _ **Cerea, what are you doing?**_ " he asked with a raised eyebrow, she noticed his voice wasn't as deep as it was when he had his helmet on but was still gruff nonetheless, "T-Tis not what thou think! I am not trying to do anything inappropriate!" she replied regaining the blush on her face "The slime may try to attack thee once more. I thought that perhaps it would be dangerous to leave thou alone… I really am against this! I really am!" she yelled, " _ **If that's the case, you could have put some clothes on.**_ " the Slayer retorted, "T-Thats what I've been meaning to-KYA!" Cerea yelped as her hoof slipped on the wet floor as she landed on top of the Slayer, with his head buried in between her large breasts. "I… cannot get some of the slime off my body, so I require assistance." she said in a defeated tone.

A few minutes later the Slayer was brushing off Cerea's back with a grooming brush for horses, an awkward silence filled the room. Cerea was extremely embarrassed to have asked the Slayer to wash her back, but the Slayer felt indifferent, through the silence Cerea turned to look back at the Slayer paying close attention to his body, his well toned muscles and abs meaning he was at the peak of human fitness, which could also explain his superhuman feats he was able to pull off the past couple of days. But what caught Cerea's eyes were his vast amounts of scars all over his body and face, Cerea had heard something about the Slayer being a marine, and figured he was a soldier but the scars covering his body weren't bullet wounds, on closer inspection the scars looked like burns and…. claw marks? " _ **How do you normally wash your back?**_ " the Slayer's voice knocked Centorea out of her thoughts as she quickly turned away hoping the Slayer didn't see her staring at him, "W-Well, I normally use a long handled brush. I apologize for bothering thou and making thou perform such a task." she began to apologize but the Slayer stopped her " _ **It's ok, you were trying to protect me.**_ " " _Even though I had my suit on._ " the Slayer also thought to himself.

The only thing that was making noise was the Slayer brushing Cerea's coat, tired of holding in her burning question she was about to ask the Slayer about his scars, until she yelped in surprise gaining the Slayer's attention, "Master! T-Thou need not wash there! That is..um..a-a very delicate spot.." Cerea said quietly as she began to blush. The Slayer realized what she meant and backed away " _ **Sorry.**_ " he said as he bowed his head at her, "I-It is alright, Master." Cerea said, the Slayer stood back up and walked towards the parts of his suit and grabbed them all and headed towards the bath, " _ **I'm gonna wash my suit.**_ " he said turning back to Cerea as he grabbed the hose and began to wash off the slime that covered his helmet. Cerea decided to join him in the bath, seeing how the Slayer was busy trying to wash the slime off of his chest plate Cerea decided to finally ask him, "Master? If I may ask, how did thou receive thy scars?"

Cerea immediately noticed the Slayer put down his chest plate and looked away from her with a frown on his face, " _ **Cerea, thats…. I-Its-**_ " "No, I understand. My apologies, I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories." Cerea quickly apologized seeing as how the Slayer was hesitant to answer her.

An awkward silence filled the room again, but this time it was the Slayer who broke it, " _ **Wonder why the slime attacked both of us?**_ " the Slayer asked, "Water." was all Cerea said as the Slayer turned to her "It was most likely looking for water. First it was in Miia's stew, then it was in the cooking pot." she added to which the Slayer nodded in agreement, "It's just a guess, but perhaps it lives by seeking a water sources?" " **Agreed. Ms. Centorea is correct in her assumption.** " VEGA said. " **After analyzing the sample, and looking at the species's history it appears that they are non-sentient creatures with very low intelligence or none at all.** " " _So they're kind of like animals then._ " the Slayer thought to himself as VEGA continued to share his discoveries, " **It also appears that water is a main source for slimes, though they are able to dissolve and digest practically anything.** " VEGA finished. " _ **Then, I guess it'd be a little dangerous if it found a way into the bathroom.**_ " the Slayer said as water dripped onto his shoulder, but after touching it the water that dripped onto him seemed very sticky and slimy, then the Slayer let what he just said sink in as he an Cerea noticed the slime was above them on the ceiling. "Tis the slime!" Cerea shouted "When did it sneak in!?" she continued as she instinctively reached for her sword, but instead grabbed something else on the Slayer's body, " _ **Thats. Not. Your. Sword.**_ " the Slayer said through gritted teeth as Cerea shrieked in shocked and reared, however rearing up caused her to slip and fall out of the bath knocking herself out. " _ **Cerea!**_ " the Slayer yelled as he jumped out of the bath to check on his equine companion, he sighed in relief when he realized she was just out of it though she was mumbling something about touching IT. The Slayer soon felt the slime wrap around his body, he tried to reach for his Praetor suit or at least his helmet, since it housed all his weapons, the Slayer was completely defenseless, normally in situations like this he could use his bare hands to escape but punching the slime seemed ineffective before. All the Slayer could do was glare at the slime until he noticed that its blobby body began to shake and spasm until to his complete surprise, took the form of a curvaceous girl, a naked curvaceous girl. Her entire body was light translucent blue, except for her green "hair" which was also made out of slime with yellow tips.

" _ **What the hell?**_ " was all the Slayer could say as the slime looked straight as the Slayer and hugged him, the Slayer felt her slimy body touch his which was a sensation he hadn't felt ever before as the slime pushed him down to the floor and buried his face in between her blobby breasts. " _ **What the hell do you think your doing!?**_ " the Slayer yelled as the slime grabbed the brush he used on Cerea and began to scrub his chest.

" _ **Uh, why are you washing me?**_ " the Slayer asked as the slime ignored him and continued to scrub his body though looking extremely erotic in the process, " _She ignored me._ " the Slayer thought to himself until it hit him " _Maybe she doesn't understand me, actually now that I think about it, this is exactly what I did with Cerea and Papi… Could it be?_ " the Slayer thought as the slime looked straight at him and smiled at him " _She's trying to communicate by copying everything we've done!_ " " **Alert! Warning: Intruder detected in the bathroom area! Would you like me to engage security protocol?** " VEGA's robotic voice boomed " _ **No, she… I think, isn't dangerous. Disengage.**_ " the Slayer said but he immediately took back his words as the slime punched the Slayer square in the face, the Slayer rubbed his cheek in surprise and began to chuckle " _ **Heh, she may not be dangerous, but she does have a mean right hook. So I guess that's what you copied from me, huh?**_ " he asked as the slime only smiled in response, " _ **I thought you said slimes were non sentient?**_ " the Slayer asked with an eyebrow raised at VEGA " **Those were slimes that were RECORDED, this slime however, could be a special case.** " which received a "Hmmm" from the Slayer.

" _Looks like she isn't dangerous after all._ " the Slayer thought as the slime hugged him letting his face fall in between her cleavage " _Feels kind of nice actually._ ", what he didn't expect to happen next was his face was sucked into the slime's body, almost as if he was underwater, " _Shit! Can't breathe!_ " the Slayer mentally yelled as he tried to escape with no success, " _ **VE!..GA!...VEGA!**_ " was all the Slayer could choke out as the A.I. scanned his current predicament, " **Solution found. Doomslayer, use the water in the bath to dilute her.** " " _ **K!...Kil... He!..KILL HER!?**_ " the Slayer choked out again " **Negative. The body of water isn't large enough to dissolve her completely, but will weaken her. Think of it as Miia's stew, it will simply make her thinner.** " that was all the Slayer need to hear. Standing up with the slime still attached he vaulted into the bath, once submerged the Slayer swam back up to catch his breath and watched as the slime lost its humanoid body and returned to its blobby form. " _ **Stay here, ok?**_ " the Slayer said as he grabbed Cerea and left the bathroom.

A few minutes later in the living room both Centorea and Miia woke up as VEGA recounted what happened while they were both out, "So, you defeated the slime by making it thinner. Good work, Master!" Cerea complimented the Slayer, "Darling, you're amazing!" Miia added as the Slayer, now back in his Praetor suit nodded in thanks, " _ **It was a gamble though, it could have sucked up the water, and who knows how big she could've gotten.**_ " "How did you know that would work, Darling?' Miia asked, " **I analyzed your stew, Ms. Miia, so the same effect would work with the slime.** " VEGA said "Really!? Aw, thanks VEGA!" Miia said happily " **My pleasure.** " the A.I. responded "Then I guess I'll make that kind of stew my specialty!" Miia said as Cerea frowned "Why!? Only the slime would eat it." Cerea said "Though it is surprising to hear that the slime took on human form." "Human form!?" Miia shouted in surprise at hearing this, " _ **Her boobs were kind of big too.**_ " the Slayer added "What's that supposed to mean!?" both girls angrily asked the Slayer, earning a shrug in reply " _ **Just an observation.**_ " was all he said " _ **Though VEGA said it wasn't recorded, so it is possible.**_ " "I've never heard of a slime like that." Miia said as she tried to think of what other forms the slime could take. "Maybe we should tell Ms. Smith." Cerea suggested on what to do with their blobby intruder, earning a look from both Miia and the Slayer "Do you really think she'll help us out. That woman does whatever she wants." Miia said as the Slayer nodded in agreement, "But would it be alright to leave in the bath." Cerea said looking back suspiciously at the bathroom door, earning a shrug from the Slayer. Miia was about to ask something, but she turned her head to check on Papi and in surprise saw the slime playing Mario Kart with her, nudging the Slayer's shoulder to gain his attention both he and Cerea looked in surprise as the slime played with the harpy…..and seemed to be winning.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm continuing the story as we speak, but like I said it may take awhile to write it but the story will continue. With that said don't forget to follow this story so you can be notified when I upload a new chapter, happy slaying!**


	10. Everyday Life with Runaways

**Greetings Slayers, I'm back and I fucked up, I completely forgot about that I had already written the shedding chapter for Miia and I didn't upload it. But not to worry! The chapter is up, so moving on, now the Slayer has to chase down a slime and a harpy!**

Seeing the slime in the living room playing with Papi went about as the Slayer expected it to go, Miia and Centorea freaked out and tried to attack the slime, but the Slayer acted as a meat shield until he could calm the two down. The slime had somehow manage to suck up objects like mugs, alarm clocks, even scissors. "Ack! My mug! It matched Darling's!" Miia cried seeing her mug float inside of the slime's body, "What is this!? My sword is all sticky!" Cerea also yelled, "YOU DAMN SLIME!" both girls shouted as the Slayer held them back from attacking the slime, "Jeez! You don't have to shout like that!" Papi shot back hugging the slime defensively "Suu's not doing it on purpose!"

" _ **Suu?**_ " the Slayer said as he tilted his head "Yeah! She's a slime so I named her Suu!" Papi said happily, but no one expected what happened next "Suu?" the slime asked "Yeah! Suu!" Papi said as her eyes went wide seeing how the slime gained the ability to speak, "Wah! It talked!" Miia shouted " **It appears that Ms. Suu learns things by imitating them, so it is likely that she learned how to speak thanks to us.** " VEGA explained, "Shall we really allow her to remain in her current state, she's completely naked." Cerea asked "But she's all sticky and slimy. There's no way she can wear normal clothes." Miia pointed out, putting a hand to his chin, the Slayer began to think about what Suu could wear, until it hit him, a few minutes after walking upstairs the Slayer came back with a bright yellow raincoat in his hands.

"A raincoat? You're so smart, Darling!" Miia complemented the Slayer " **Raincoats are known to be stain resistant, therefore it's perfect for Ms. Suu.** " VEGA said as Suu began to dance a bit in her new raincoat, " _Now that I think about it, it might be sexier._ " the Slayer thought to himself, " _Wasn't she a bit larger yesterday? Why did she grow smaller?_ " " **Analyzing Ms. Suu's physiology I can determine that this is her true form, she is able to absorb water using her green appendages on her hair. The water seems to be stored in her breasts and hips.** " VEGA explained. "But Darling what should we do? She probably didn't get here legally, she might be a stowaway, or something like that." Miia pointed out as the trio watched Papi trying to teach Suu to say her name, earning a nod from the Slayer. "Shall we let Ms. Smith take charge of her?" Cerea suggested, " **That is true Ms. Centorea, however, we do not know where Ms. Suu originated from, so they wouldn't be able to take her back.** " VEGA said, "Yeah, she might be placed on probation or worse, put in prison." Miia said worriedly, " _ **Doubt it. She has the mind of a child, there's no way they'd put her in prison.**_ " the Slayer reassured Miia, "Aye, but Master, if we leave things as they are, you may be punished for it." Cerea pointed out which earned a sigh from the Slayer. "Wait, why'd it suddenly got so quiet." Miia said as everyone noticed the noise died down, and soon realized that both Papi and Suu were gone. "Look there they are!" Cerea shouted as she pointed in the direction Papi was flying, " _ **Girls, stay here, don't leave the house.**_ " the Slayer ordered as both Cerea and Miia nodded in response " _ **VEGA, call Ms. Smith.**_ " " **Understood.** " VEGA replied as the Slayer sprinted in the same direction that Cerea pointed at.

Papi was flying over the city while grabbing onto Suu's raincoat, she scanned the area to try to find a hiding place for the both of them. Papi didn't notice the Slayer running closely behind them as they approached the river, flying over the bridge Suu looked down and noticed the river below she then began to panic and flail her arms around in fear, "Wha!? Hey! Stop moving around Suu!" Papi yelled, trying to keep a grip on Suu's raincoat, however the raincoat slipped through Papi's talon and Suu began to fall, luckily she landed on top of the Doomslayer. "Are you alright, Suu!?" Papi asked worriedly but was immediately relieved to see Suu stand back up, "Wow! She's totally ok! Why'd you start thrashing around like that, Suu?" Papi said checking up on Suu, " **I believe I have an explanation Ms. Papi.** " VEGA announced to the harpy, " **I believe Ms. Suu was afraid of the river, if she were to fall in a body of water large enough, for example the ocean, she would dissipate and disappear.** " the A.I. explained earning an "Ooooh." from Papi, "Is that what it was? I'm sorry, Suu." Papi apologized grabbing Suu's arms, she then noticed the Slayer stood back up and started to stomp his was towards the two, and the Slayer looked mad.

"P-Papi's sorry for running away, Hubby! P-Please don't be mad." Papi said as she hugged Suu closer to her as the Slayer towered over them, Papi closed her eyes to get ready for the scolding, until she felt a hand on her head. Opening her eyes she saw the Slayer was patting her head, " _ **Not mad, worried but not mad.**_ " the Slayer said. " _ **But, why did you run off, Papi? You could've gotten in trouble by being alone.**_ " the Slayer asked kneeling down so he could be on eye level with the harpy. "Because! You were gonna take Suu away, right!? She hasn't done anything wrong!" Papi shouted at the Slayer, " _ **Well, she did almost kill me..**_ " "But _everyone_ does that!' the harpy retorted "Papi's gonna protect Suu no matter what!" Papi shouted angrily as she held Suu close to her, which caused the Slayer to chuckle much to the harpy's confusion, " _ **Don't worry, Papi.**_ " the Slayer said as he stood back up " _ **I won't let anyone take Suu**_ ", which made Papi smile knowing that her slimy friend would be safe.

"Ah! Hey it's bird girl!" a high pitched voice caught the Slayer's attention, looking over Suu and Papi he noticed a group of kids armed with water guns were in front of them, "Oh, hey, you guys!" Papi chirped excitedly, 'We're having a water gun war! Wanna play, bird girl?" the leader of the kids asked, " _ **You know 'em, Papi?**_ " the Slayer asked as he noticed Papi began to look away from him, "Bird girl plays with us!' one of the girls told the Slayer but the girl looked familiar, " _ **Hey, you're the girl from the park.**_ " the Slayer said as the girl nodded " _ **Everything ok?**_ " the Slayer asked as he knelt down in front of the girl as she nodded again excitedly "Yup! Everything's been ok since you and bird girl saved me!", the Slayer chuckled, it seemed she wasn't afraid of him at all, the other girls though took a few steps back when the Slayer stood back to his full height.

"We played with bird girl yesterday too!" the girl added as the Slayer whipped his head to look at Papi who avoided his gaze and began to whistle innocently, " _ **Oh really? Is that so, Papi?**_ " he asked the harpy, who finally gave up her facade and nodded in guilt.

The Slayer only sighed as he facepalmed " _ **Papi, we've been over this, you can't go out by yourse-**_ " "WOAH! YOU LOOK SO COOL!" the boys of the group interrupted the Slayer as they formed a small circle around him, "Are you a robot!?" "Did you come from space!?" "Are you from Halo?", the Slayer almost panicked, in millenia of ripping demons apart with his bare hands he had no time for interaction with children, so he decided to answer all of their question in rapid succession, " _ **Not a robot. Sort of. Halo?**_ " " **Halo, a first person shooter video game franchise, the characters have armor similar to yours.** " VEGA answered for the Slayer. "If you're not a robot, then what are you?" " _ **Marine.**_ " the Slayer responded, "Woah! He's a soldier!" the kids started to talk amongst themselves.

"The Slayer noticed two of the boys snuck up on Papi and the other girls and bombarded them with water balloons. "Run for it!" the boys yelled as Papi gave chase, "You've done it now, you rascals!" Papi shouted playfully as she caught two of the boys in her arms and held them close to her. The Slayer noticed Papi's shirt had become see through thanks to the water, and the boys that Papi was holding had nosebleeds. " _So that's why she's so popular...perverted brats._ " the Slayer thought to himself, though it was interesting to see Papi acting so responsible with the kids, and her motherly instincts were strong too…...just like…...her. Quickly shaking those thoughts out of his head the Slayer turned his attention to Suu knelt down on the water bank and let her tendril absorb some of the river water. He finally noticed why when Suu stood up as she used the water to enlarge her breasts and hips, her breasts almost seemed to be struggling against the raincoat, this did not go unnoticed as Suu caught the kid's attention especially the boys.

" _Wonder why she made them bigger._ " the Slayer mentally asked himself as Suu approached one of the boys, and then proceeded to grab the boy and hug him, pushing his head deep into her cleavage, " _So, she's still imitating Papi._ " the Slayer thought to himself as the boy formed a line in front of Suu to receive "hugs" from the slime. However all Suu did was point a finger gun at them and released a torrent of water from her finger soaking the boys, "Hey! Stop!" "There's water in my nose!" "Retreat!" the boys yelled as they began to run uphill towards the bridge as Papi swooped in and stole their water guns to give to the girls of the group as they gave chase.

It was pretty amusing watching the girls completely destroy the boys with water balloon, but a thought crossed the Slayer as he flashed back to his conversation with Miia and Cerea, " _Master, perhaps 'twould be best if we handed her over to Ms. Smith as quickly as we can_." Cerea's voice echoed in his head, " _We are already causing enough mayhem in the human world as it is. Bringing this slime into the picture… 'twouldn't be right. Mayhap one day she'll harm someone by mistake. Then, all we have worked towards would be for naught._ " He hated to say this, but Cerea had a point. She imitates things around her, maybe she wasn't having fun but only copying the others. A loud revving sound knocked the Slayer out of his thoughts as a Chevy pickup truck was speeding towards the bridge, "WOOOOH! How'dya like my new car!?" the guy who made fun of Miia back at the love hotel asked his partner who was in the passenger seat with him, "It's American made, right!? It's awesome! It's so fuckin' awesome!" she shouted as she clasped her hands together.

"Dude, look at that shit! There's a bird girl and a water girl!" the guy said as he looked out of his car window, "Shiiiiit! I have no idea why they're there, but shiiiiiit!" his partner replied as their gazed were returned with glares from Papi, Suu, and the kids. While the couple were insulting the kids a gust of wind blew away the little girls hat as she ran out to the road to catch it, right in front of the truck's path, before the couple could even react their truck struck something making them spin out of control until they crashed into the guardrail of the bridge. Papi and the kids feared the worst for the girl, but were immediately relieved when they saw the girl who was unharmed, wrapped around Suu's arms. "Are you ok?" Suu asked as the girl began to bawl her eyes out as Papi and the rest of the kids ran to check on them. "M-Miss Slime." the girl said as she wiped tears away from her eyes, "Thank you." "Suu, you ok? You haven't moved yet." Papi asked as indeed Suu hadn't moved an inch since the crash, "Hey look! Isn't she stuck to the wall?" one of the kids pointed out.

While Suu had indeed saved the girl, the force of the truck sent her flying towards the guard rail and causing her body to stick to it. In addition the crash, caused the guard rail to crack even more as it began to give way, pulling Suu down with it. "Suu!" Papi cried as she grabbed on to the slime's arm, the harpy sighed in relief, but her relief soon turned into fear as she began to lose her grip on her friend's arm, " _No! Her body's so slippery that Papi can't get a good grip! If Suu falls into the river then.._ " "Papi."

Papi looked on in surprise as Suu spoke for the first time since they've met albeit if it was for only a day. "Thank you." Suu said with a smile as Papi lost her grip, letting Suu fall as Papi stumbled back. "S-Suu." Papi said as tears began to well up in her eyes. The tears stopped when she heard something similar to a jet engine, getting closer to the bridge Papi was startled when a large figure flew up and landed on the bridge.

It was the Slayer, who was also carrying Suu bridal style, " _ **You ok, Suu?**_ " the Slayer asked as the slime nodded in response, " _ **Good, that was a close one.**_ " the Slayer said as Suu looked towards Papi who began to shed tears of joy, "Hubby!" Papi cried as she flew towards the Slayer. The Slayer opened his arms wide expecting a hug from the harpy, however Papi flew straight towards Suu instead as she began to cry as Suu began to comfort her.

The Slayer sighed to himself as he turned his attention towards the truck, he stomped his way over to the vehicle, as he ripped off the drivers side door and grabbed the guy from his seat, " _ **You have 5 seconds to explain what happened before I gouge your eyes out.**_ " the Slayer growled at him but received no response as the man was knocked out cold, the Slayer sighed in disappointment over not being able to get some payback as he dropped the man, " _ **VEGA.**_ " " **Paramedics are en route.** " VEGA informed him as the Slayer went to check on the kids, " _ **You ok?**_ " the Slayer asked ad he kneeled in front of the girl as she nodded in response, "Yes, Miss Slime saved me!" the girl said happily as the Slayer looked back to Suu who only stared at him, " _ **You did good, Suu.**_ " the Slayer said giving her a thumbs up, Suu seemed to understand this gesture and returned it with a smile.

After the police and paramedics arrived to check on the couple in the truck, Papi, Suu and the Slayer began their walk home as the Slayer was talking to Miia and Cerea over his comms. "Huh!? You want to keep her at the house!?" Miia screamed over the phone as the Slayer and VEGA tried to calm her down. " **There is no need to exaggerate Ms. Miia, Ms. Suu has proven herself to be harmless, but does not know how to act properly.** " VEGA said. While VEGA and the other girls were talking on the phone the Slayer looked back towards Papi, who was currently fondling Suu's breasts, and marveling on how big they were. " _Why does even keep them that size?_ " the Slayer thought as the sound of Cerea's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "But Master, if something were to happen." Cerea said worriedly, " **There is no need to report her, as she has done nothing wrong. As long as we can teach her the do's and don'ts, then there should be no problem.** " VEGA explained further. " **Since Ms. Suu, doesn't have the mental capacity of an average liminal, you may think of her as a child.** " VEGA explained as over the phone Miia and Cerea began to fantasize about their future lives with the Slayer, and their children.

"Ohhh well, when you put it like that, I guess we have to." Miia said dreamily as she blushed and wrapped her finger around the phone cord, Cerea's reaction was the complete opposite, "W-What was I thinking!?" Cerea cried as she banged her head against the wall, "To be so thoughtless?! He is my Master!" As they reached the front door the Slayer turned to Papi and Suu, " _ **Remember you two, not a word to Smith.**_ " which the happily replied, "Okaaaay!" "Wait Darling! There's one more thing I forgot to tell you!" Miia said over the phone, the Slayer opened the door to come face to face with Ms. Smith as Miia was behind her on the phone completely oblivious that the Slayer had arrived, "Ms. Smith is here right now, so make sure you don't let the cat out of the bag when you get home, ok?"

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter (and the shedding one that my dumbass forgot to post it) and stay tuned for more on the way. Happy Slaying!**


End file.
